Take me away
by marabouu
Summary: A girl called Isabel is bored with her life when she meets Anthony, this mysterious and gorgeous man who knows all about her, and loves her. Is Anthony what she has been looking for? Will their immortal love survive in her society? Rated M for lemons
1. First meeting

I was staring myself from the mirror. I looked the same as I always looked, but somehow I felt different. Something in me had changed, and I couldn't quite find out what it was. With a deep sight I started to make my way out of my room, down the stairs into a large lobby and then straight out of our house. Me and my family lived in a big house with many servants. Personally I hated the fact that there were people just to serve me, but my parents, as the rest of the society, thought that if you had money it had to be seen. Yeah I know, poor little me, born with too much money and a great position in society, how could I know nothing about hard life and responbilities. As weird as it sounds, I wasn't happy with my life. Never ending flood of balls, boring people and smug gentlemens ready to rescue me from my loneliness and from my future as an old maid, didn't really interest me, and as I said before, this day I felt like something had changed even more in me. I had a feeling that something was coming.

Again, I was sitting in front of my dresser while a servant called Mary was doing something magnificent (in her own words) to my hair.My door popped open and my beaming mother stepped in to my room.

"Oh my! Isabel, you look gorgeous! Every man at the ball tonight will be drawling for you. I've eaven heard that the Count himself will be coming tonight..."

My mom looked at me with a glow in her eyes, hardly covering the mental images of me and the Count dancing and laughing together until the sunrise. Despite the fact that my mother was a marchioness and in a very high position, she still sometimes acted like a overjoyed child. That didn't bother me, she was a lovely and a warm woman, but what really bothered me was her eagerness of getting me married and giving her tons of rich, beautiful grandchildren. Thinking unlady like things, such as breaking someones jaw, and running away and not going to the ball, made it very difficult to me just to smile to my mom and looking like the beautiful, sophisticated daughter she wanted me to be. _Someday, I'm going to leave this boring life of mine and run away with some dangerous and wild man, who's nothing like the Count, who honestly bores me to death… Maybe the feeling I had earlier wasn't just a mental brake down and it ment something.. Maybe something is going to happen…_

I was wandering at the garden, like ah so many times before during the ball nights. It was kind a chilly out here, but I didn't want to go back in just to dance with some jerks disquised as a lords, counts and marquesses. The night was peaceful and the lawn and garden bathed in a moonlight. But as I walked more further in the garden, I could feel something changing in the atmosphere. It had been quiet before, but now the silence was deeper, heavier. I felt shivers going down my spine. I started to feel paranoid, but didn't even know why or what I was being paranoid for. _Calm down Isabel, it's just slightly colder and more quiet than a minute ago, it doesn't mean anything. I mean, you are allready freaky and weird enough, so don't you dare to become afraid of the dark too! Here is nothing to be afraid of…_ Arguing with myself in my mind I started to walk little more faster to get back to the house. _Think of all those people, soon you will be inside and safe, away from your stupid little fears… _I suddenly stopped walking and stood still. That had definitely been a sound. A voice. Coming from behind me. There it was again, a quiet chuckle somewhere close to me. I gathered all my strenght and quickly turned around –just to see nothing. I sighed in relief, and even made a little nervious laugh. When I was stepping to the porch of the mansion, I heard something again. It sounded like a wind, so soft and light.

"_I will see you again, soon…"_

A mans voice. I know I should have been terrified and run in the house as fast as I could, but somehow I just stood still as the voice echoed in my mind. It had been so beautifil, and someway so familiar…


	2. Thinking of you

Days went by, and still the mysterious voice was in my mind. I thought of it before I went to sleep, and in the morning it was the first thing in my mind. Somehow the event's of that night didn't frighten me anymore, now they were excitting new winds in my boring life. I thought a lot of the man, who had spoken to me, wondered who he was, what did he look like, did I know him… There were so many questions with no answers. But unfortunately, when also weeks went by without no singn of my mysterious frend, I started to let it go. No more it was the first thing on my mind when I woke up. I settled back to my boring life, doing what I was supposed to do and daydreaming about different countries and lives.

Maybe the thing that I let my guard down was the thing that brought him back.

It had been a bad day for me. Another ball where I was like a fish out of water. My mother had again tried to make me flirt with every moving and breathing man who had enough money. She was getting even more and more desperate when I still didn't show any interest of finding a husband. _Honestly, me getting married isn't the best mental picture I've ever had… I wouldn't even be a good wife, if I for some reason happend to find a suitable husband. No no, besides, there is a world waiting for me. I just need to find a way to leave this life…_

I was laying on my bed, playing with the lace strings of my nightgown. The room was dark and it was raining outside, the weather was just like my mind at the moment, cloudy and heavy.

"My dear, you look very toughtful, what is it that's going on your mind?" I jumped off of my bed when I heard **his** voice. The sound of it was so beautiful, it was the most perfect voice I had ever heard. Slowly, I looked to the shadows at the corner of my room, and there he was. My breathing stopped, and I felt lightheaded when I saw his face.

He had black and messy, slightly curly hair. When I let my eyes wonder, I caught the sight of the most gorgeous eyes ever. They glistened in the faint light of my room and I saw that they were green, but the shade of green I had never seen before. I felt like I was drowning at his gaze, and couldn't pull myself out. Finally I snapped out of his spell and gasped for air. _Oh my god! There is a weird man in my room, and all I do is to stare at him and wonder what color his eyes might be!_

" Who are you and what are you doing here?" I must have sounded horrible when I squealed that in to his direction, but hey, I was getting really scared. The man didn't say anything, he just stood there, looking very relaxed, as he belonged to my room. I was getting more and more pissed of, and still he just smiled at me, letting he eyes wonder all around my body. Suddenly I started to feel very self-conscious and I realized that all I was wearing was a nightgown made of silk and lace, and you could almost see trough it. With a horrified frown I started to stumble across the room, as far from **him** as possible. _Soo, this isn't particularly as fun as I imagined meeting the man behind the mysterious voice would be..._Suddenly I noticed that I had accidentally put my back against the wall. Thats when he finally moved and started to walk towards me. Smiling beautifully he stopped only inches away from my body and leaned even more forward so his face was right in front of mine.

" Darling, I certainly I'm sorry if you are afraid. But it's pointless. After a while you will notice that **you** should never be afraid of me..." His cold breath caressed my face while I let his words sink in to my brain. I must have looked like a living questionmark, because suddenly his lips were on my neck and my skin was on goose bumps where they touched me. Moving upper to my ear, he sighed to me;

" You don't realize how lovely you are my love. I'm sorry it took me so long to finally come to you, but from now one, you will be mine..." He gently caressed my arms with his cold, but smooth hands, and suddenly placed a kiss on my shocked lips. And with that, he was gone.

_Oh oh, what just happened!_ Breathing erraticly I made my way to my bed and fell over it. _Where the hell did he go... How did he even get here? My room is at the third floor, so he couldn't have climbed over here... And what did he mean by saying that from no one I would be his? And that kiss... Oh, that kiss..._ Before I noticed, I was drifting to sleep with all those questions popping in my mind.

At the morning I woke up from a very weird dream, full of beautiful words and a pair of green eyes... Thats when I remembered the actions of last night. Puzzeled, I decided not to tell anyone, because seriously, what would it sound like if I told that there had been a weird and very, VERY handsome man in my room, speaking to me like that and kissing me? Well, to my ears it would sound like a... ehemm, day dream? And we all know, ladys like me don't daydream like **that. **

After a while always perky Mary stepped in to my room and brought me my breakfast. She was enthusiastic and kept on babbling about the weather of today, how excitting it was that I was going to a ball again this evening and how she would make my hair. I couldn't care less, but for Mary's sake I faked a smile and pretented to be as happy for me as she was. Leaving me to my privacy, she left the room and I sank back to my thoughts about the mysterious man. _For god's sake, you don't even no his name! But he sure knows how to kiss..._ And there I was again, thinking about his kiss, and how cold, but perfect his lips felt against my own ones. Getting mad with myself, I got out of the bed and got dressed before heading down to meet my mother for a tea.

The day passed by slowly; first the tea with my mom, then meeting with my cousin, Lady Windroad, who kept talking about her favourite subjects in the world. Just like my mom, she was eager to find me a husband and she never got tired of playing the cupido. Only because she had got married last summer, she was convinced that I wasn't going to be truly happy before I found my "soulmate" too. Little did those two woman know, all their efforts were for nothing, they maked me despise the idea of marriage even more. Finally when I got to my room so Mary could start with my hair and dress, I felt relieved. The ball would be nothing compared to my mother and my cousin, it would be a piece of cake.

**--**

**Haudi! Just wanted to say that if someone actually reads this story, please let me know what you think about it and if I should even continue :D **

**LOVE, marabouu.**


	3. Kisses and questions

The ball was going on like they always went, polite smalltalk with family frends and way too eager gentlemen, ready to lead me to the dancefloor. After a way too many dances with way too many jerks, I had managed to get away from the dancefloor before I would have been forced to join the waltz with the count Ludlow. I was standing at furthest end of the ballroom, taking nips of my punch, when I felt that someone was looking at me. My skin started to tingle as I felt a cold breeze at my neck.

"Well Isabel, I can't stand seeing a beautiful lady like you standing here alone. Allow me to escort you to the dancefloor. "

I didn't have time to say anything when he was already leading me towards the center of the room. We got there just as the music started to play, and he pulled me right next to him putting his hand over my waist. All I could do was just stare at him, whitch obviosly made him grinn even wider. At that moment I couldn't quite remember the steps, so it was good that he was leading me. Finally I got the control of my mind back and looked at him with anger.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing?"

I glared at him while he leaned closer to my ear,

" I thought I was dancing with you, but...And what comes to the question who I am, well, later you will definetly know who and **what** I am. For now, you can call me Anthony."

"Well, _Anthony, _would you please be kind and explain me what is happening! And if you are going to hurt me, I'd like to know now so I can scream for help!"

I blushed for my last comment, but Anthony smiled at me kindly and stroked my cheek gently.

" I would never hurt you my love. You don't believe it now, but you will..."

It was weird, but somehow I believed him. The look in his face, it was so gentle, and the way he looked at me... As soon as the song ended, instead of screaming for help, I let him lead me towards the balcony and out to the fresh night air. He held my hand while we moved gracefully trough the lawn. Or atleast he moved gracefully. I couldn't understand why was he able to see so well at the dark.

When we finally stopped, I was out of breath, so I was little embarassed when he looked perfectly normal. We both were silent and didn't speak, he just kept on smiling lovingly down at me while I was getting nervious. After what felt like an eternity, he eventually opened his mouth,

" Isabel, I know you are full of questions about me and what is going on, but first I need to ask you something... Do you trust me?"

I was silent for a moment before I answered. I was suprised to hear my own voice saying that I did. Well, it was odd but true. I didn't know why, but being around him felt so natural to me, even the fact that he had been in my bedroom, at night, didn't bother me right now. I was ashamed of my own thoughts, but I just really, REALLY wanted him to kiss me again. As if he was reading my mind, he reached to my face, looked in to my eyes and touched my lips with his owns. First it was so gentle, so pure, but I think we both wanted more, so we deepend the kiss. His hands pushed me closer to him as i put my hands behind his neck. It was perfect, our tongues brushed lightly together. Suddenly I felt a little sharp pain in my lower lip, but didn't really care about it, I just kept on tasting and feeling him. When we finally pulled away from each other, we were **both** out of breath. I touched my lips with my fingers, like checking if they still were the same lips. When I looked at my fingers after that, I was suprised to see blood on them. Anthony had also noticed the blood, and quickly took my hand in his and put it on his lips. He licked the blood off of my fingers, then he leaned to my lips and licked them too.

"There you go, no blood anymore, my dear."

I was puzzeled, but didn't have the time to really think about it. Anthony shut me in to his (cold) embrace and whispered to me

" I'll better get you back to the ball, your mother is getting worried about you. "

For the rest of the night I was like a living dead; dancing and moving, listening people who were talking to me, but not really understanding what was happening or what was said. All I could think about was Anthony, his perfection and still his odd maners. If there was a one thing that I was sure of, it was the fact that I was really, really interested in him. He was like the air I had been missing, he was shaking my boring world and I enjoyed it! And the fact that I had seen him only twice.. Well, I was anxious to see him again, as soon as possible! _Oh god I hope this stupid ball would come to its end, I really need to get home and lay on my bed thinking all this.. And him. And kisses.. And, and.. Blood? The whole blood thing was so weird like, where did the blood even come? And now there isn't even a wound on my lip..._ My mother must had noticed my odd behaviour, so she decided that it was time to go home. After saying proper goodbyes to everybody, we finally got in to our carriage and headed home.


	4. Touching you makes me feel alive

It was dark when I opened my eyes, something had woke me up. I tried to focuse my unclear eyes and scanned through my room. Frist, I saw nothing, but when my eyes got used to the darkness, I saw a shadow leaning against my dresser. I let out a shaky breath as the shadow came closer to my bed. I started to recognise the stranger, and noticed that he wasn't a stranger at all.

"Anthony! How did you get here, again?"

Silently he sat next to me on my bed and gently caressed me cheek.

" Through the window ofcorse, my lovely Isabel."

I stared at his wonderful green eyes and felt so safe, like he was the only thing in the world and nothing else mattered. I touched his cold face and let my hand travel lower; I let my hand touch his smooth neck and my fingers started to play with his collar. He inhaled deeply and muttered my name under his breath. Before I had a chance to answer him, he took my hands to his and gently loosened my grip from his shirt.

" Isabel, I came here for a reason... We need to talk. You need to **know** me as I know you. I won't tell you all tonight, but we have time. Time will never come to its end with us. "

I looked into his eyes and what I saw there made me decide that this night wasn't made for answers. Right now I needed something else from him, something that I knew only he could give me. Smiling nerviously I pulled him closer to me and let my covers reveal my body for him. I didn't know what I was doing or why did I even feel all these emotions I felt, but I knew that I wanted to do things with him that I had never done before. _Oh god it's a good thing that my room is at the third floor and kind of isolated from all the other bedrooms, so no one should be popping here at the middle of the night! _

Anthony leaned closer to my silk covered body and smiled huskily. He cupped my face in his hands as his came in front of mine. Without a word he gently kissed me. The world was spinning and I lost the track of my thoughts but luckily my lips still knew what they were doing. As his tongue started to explore the insides of my mouth I decided that I wanted to get a look of his cold and hard chest. Again my hands found their way to his collar, but this time started to unbutton his shirt. Anthony let out a low growl and before I realised he was laying on top of me – without his shirt. All I could do was to stare at his marvelous chest. _Oh god he is gorgeous! And the way he lays on top of me...There is no way back now!_ I knew that I wasn't suppose to do things like this with strange men, but Anthony didn't feel like a stranger, he felt so right for me and I felt like I wanted to know **every** part of him, his whole body. While he covered my lips and neck with cold little kisses he started to open my nightgown. His hands felt cold on my bare and newly exposed skin, and I was drowning in his perfect green eyes. With one quick throw my nightgown was at the other side of the room and he was eyening me with hunger that I liked.

" Isabel, you are **beautiful...** You don't even realize how perfect and fragile you are. And you are mine, as I am yours. "

"Yes, yes... I'm yours... Anthony, why do I feel like this?"

He looked down at me and smiled wickedly,

"I am going to tell you everything later my love, right now we really need to feel something more..."

With that, he cupped my breasts in his hands and caressed them sweetly. Bending down he kissed one of my nipples. The feeling it gave me was incredible and as he continued I started to moan. One of his hands left my breast and traveled down to my thigh and despite the fact that his fingers were almost as cold as ice, I felt _really_ warm. They tracked their way closer to my hot center and my breathing came even more erratic. He must have noticed it, because his fingers stopped moving and he gave me a deep, mindblowing kiss.

" Dearest, I'm sorry if I went too far, we don't have to do anything you don't want to... I'll behave my hands."

I looked at him with a shocked and horrified eyes,

"No,no! I mean... That **really** didn't bother me.. I just, well.. It felt so good and I haven't really done this before and and... So please just continue before I get even more embarassed."

Anthony shut me into his cold and hard embrace and laid his chin on my hair.

" I know love. I'm more than happy that I'm the one who gets to touch you first, to taste your sweetness... I'm the **only** one. I promise that my only goal is to please you my love. "

His words sunk deep in my brain and I blushed of the thought of he touching me where no one had ever touched me. With newfound energy and desperate needing I took his hand in to mine and led it back to my thigh. With my other, free hand, I touched his muscular chest. I let my fingers wipe over it, but soon realized that I wanted to taste him. I leaned closer and licked his hard pecs. Anthony let out a low growl and I felt him stiffen a bit under my touch. I took that as a good sign and put my lips around one of his nipples. At the instant my mouth closed around it, his hand on my thigh started to move again. This time his movements were harsher, as if he was getting more and more desperate. When the cold sensation reached my wetness, I let out a quiet cry. Obviously, I wasn't sucking his nipple anymore, so he was free to travel his lips across my naked abdomen giving it wet kisses all the way down to my belly. At the same time his hand was exploring my wetness, pushing his fingers in and out of me. At the moment I thought I couldn't get any higher, so what became next almost pushed me over the edge. Looking in to my eyes, he first kissed my belly again, but then he started to go even lower with his lips. Suddenly a cold sensation beyond any other woke me up. He was kissing and licking my sensitive spot while his fingers still continued doing their work. Breathing heavily I whispered his name over and over again whitch made him work faster. I felt something cold and sharp on my skin, like _fangs,_ but I was too distracted to think about it.

" Anthony, mm ahh a-a-Anthony! Please oh... Just..."

"Shh, Isabel. Let me take care of you. You taste so good and sweet, as good as your..."

He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before I forcefully grabbed his shoulders and let my teeth sunk into his flesh. By doing that I was trying to silence my scream of pleasure while my body trembled under my first orgasm. He whispered silent words in to my ear while I calmed down a bit. I looked at his shoulder, ashamed for the bite I gave him. There was nothing, despite the fact that I had bit him **hard.** As if he knew what I was wondering, he kissed my lips and told me not to worry about it.

"Darling you know, you don't actually bite that hard. And feel free to do it again anytime you wan't, it felt really good..."

His words brought that hot feeling back again and I realized that I wanted to do something to please him, too. Before he could react, I flipped us over so that I was on top of him, straddling him while he was laying on his back. I bent down and kissed him. The tips of my breast touched his chest, and the cold radiating from it made my nipples harden. He let out low moans while I worked my way down, closer to his manhood. Suddenly I was under him again and he was looking at me with a gleam in his eyes.

" Oh no no, I tould you that this night was all about pleasing you my dear. This time you won't get to do anything. And besides, I think you are getting really tired. You should sleep, we'll continue this **conversation** again at some other time."

And weird enough, I noticed that I actually felt really tired. Not wanting to let him go and leave me alone, I nestled close to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Will you stay with me? I mean.. I know you have to leave at some point, but for now, for a while?"

"Ofcorse, I wouldn't do it any other way. I love to watch you sleep, it's one of the prettiest sights in the world...No, sleep my love, I am here with you."

I was drifting to sleep so I didn't really think about what he said, but the last thing he whispered to my ear made me fall asleep with a smile on my lips.

" _I love you Isabel. You have my soul..."_


	5. A walk in the woods

**HEY! Attention please! Thank you. Just letting you know that I need you to review if you're reading this story! I know that people read this and some of you have put me to your alerts (thank you I love you3), sooo please just review it would help me a lot. I need to know what you think about this story and do you like it like this. :) **

I slowly opened my eyes, one at a time. Yes, my room looked the same as always, oh and yes, I still had two arms and two legs. But my mind, I was so confused but happy at the same time. What had happened last night didn't make sense to me at this moment, but god it had felt good! I reached down to touch my thigh where he had touched me, but instead of a bare skin my fingers found the hem of my nightgown. _Wait a minute, I was naked when I fell asleep... Oh no! Please don't let it be just a good, really good dream! Damn!_ Fustrated, I got up from my bed and basicly ran to my dresses. I stared at the mirror trying to find out proofs about last night. _Aha! My lips are slightly swallen! But then again, they always are after night..._ I turned away from the mirror and the dresses heading back to bed. That's when I saw it. A piece of paper. Just an innocent peace of a white paper. But I **knew** that I hadn't left any papers laying on my floor. Quickly, I jumped towards it and grabbed it before I sat on my bed. With trembling hands I folded it open.

"_Dearest Isabel, as you know I had to leave, before the __sunrise._

_I hope you slept as well as I think you did. _

_It brakes my heart that this day is the only thing that keeps us apart,_

_But we will see soon again. Tonight. _

_With eternal love, A. _

_P.S. I decided that it was for the best if you would wake up with your clothes on. I'm sure you agree with me my love. "_

So, it had happened! I did all those things with Antony! And I couldn't wait for tonight... And the fact that he had dressed me up, he was so toughtfull! I couldn't even think what would have happened if Mary had walked in before I had woken, her seing me naked on my bed, possible bruises on my body... Thank god Anthony was clever enough! But why had he underlined the word sunrise? Well, I know that he had to leave before dawn but the choice of words... Yeah, we really needed to talk. There were few really odd things about him that I wanted to discuss about. But those LITTLE things didn't do anything to change my opinion of him. He was gorgeous. And this day was going to be reaaaally long.

--

" Oh dear, would you pour me some more tea, please? Thank you. Well, where was I. Oh yes. You will never believe what lady Emille told me this morning! She told me that there is this mysterious disease among their cows! Ofcorse she haven't seen the results with her own eyes; a lady like she would never enter the cowsheds, but she said that she heard that the cows are really weak and sleepy and they have small wounds near their biggest blood vessels. Luckily none of the poor animals have died and they are allready getting better!"

I looked at my mom with disbeliefe in my eyes. Was her live really **that** boring? I knew that she was naive and needed something to gossip about, but really, she didn't have nothing else today than some sick cows?

" Ermm, mother? You really don't care, or even believe what lady Emille tolds you? Last week she told you that she had seen an unicorn! And what had it really been, oh yes, a little innocent deer! I love you, but you just have to wait for some real drama to show up and then you can gossip about it as much as you wish. "

Shaking my head I started to make my way out of the room. This had happened so many times before. But when I thought the whole thing over again, I decided that maybe it was a good thing that she had something else than me getting married to think about. I wanted to get some fresh air so I told Mary and some other servants that if my mother was looking for me I would be out for a walk. With no specific destination I picked up a familiar path that led me to the forest. Since I was a child, I had always came here to clear my head and just to be with myself, alone. The weird thing was that somehow I never felt really alone here, in the middle of the forest. This time was no exception. The path was shady and the old, gigantic trees laid their shadows over me. It was never bright here, I could see the sun gleaming over the treetops, but it never reached down where I stood. The familiar feeling of someone watching me came to me. It was weird because it didn't scare me at all, actually it felt good, like an old frend, or a _lover_ was watching over me. _Okay Isabel, calm down with all those lover things you're thinking about! You did something last night, but it really doesn't make you somekind of an expert! _Laughing to myself I started to walk back towards home. I should be getting ready for our dinner guests and to be honest, my dress wasn't the best one for a walk in the woods.

--

The room echoed with laughter and girly giggles. My mother had gone over the top again by inviting "few of my best frends and some gentlemen" to diner with us tonight. Did she really think that I would fall in love with count Ludlow by hearing more of his stupid jokes? No. No I really wouldn't. A yawn escaped my mouth in the middle of his funniest joke and my mother gave me and evil glare.

" Oh count, I'm really sorry to interrupt, but I think my mother is calling for me! Excuse me!"

With that I passed him with light steps and nearly danced to my mother. She looked me with very unpleased eyes and with hurted voice she told me that I had been very rude to our _beloved_ count. I ignored her statement and whined her about my terrible headiche and that I wanted to go to bed.

"Are you sure you aren't sick? Yesterday at the ball we had to leave because you looked so pale and absent... Maybe you have the same disease that those lady Emilles poor cows have! Yes, yes you go to bed right now! And don't worry about count Ludlow, I'll tell him how sorry you are and how lovely time you had with him."

Her concerned look quickly changed in to a look of happines, whitch I immediately recognized as the one she wore when thinking of my wedding. _Yeah, I reaaally hope you wouldn't tell him anything! And how sweet to be concerned about my health though actually I'm not even sick but still! _I made out of the room without no one noticing and with relief I walked the stairs to my own one.

**I'm sorry I know this chapter is little booooring, but the next one is better ;) Some explaining and maybe some hot stuff you all like as much as I do! **


	6. Kisses and answers

**So here is some explaining and answers for the questions! AND REVIEW OR I WILL... GET ANGRY! :D If you wan't me to continue let me know. **

I opened the door and saw something that didn't belong to my room. Well maybe I should say that there was something that **didn't use to** belong there **before**. A long, relaxed man was laying on my bed. Anthony. Relief ran trough me when I understood that I wouldn't have to be waiting many ours for him to come. First I was happy, but then a horrible thought came to me. _What if someone would have walked in here and there he would have been, laying on my bed! What a disaster it would have been!_

"Anthony I'm more than happy that you are here, but THINK if someone like my servant had seen you here! Oh I can't even think about it, we would be **dead!**"

"Shh, calm down my love or you can be sure that someone will hear you and come here. Relax I know what I'm doing. Besides, I don't wan't to sound too smug, but _if_ somebody decided to check your room, there would be nothing to see. I have a really good sense of selfprotection."

He chuckled a bit when he saw my relief while a stepped to the bed and jumped next to him. He closed his arms around me and held me tight. I felt so happy, so whole while being in his embrace. He kissed my temple before he looked in to my eyes with slightly concerned gaze.

" Isabel, tonight we need to talk. I would have wanted to tell you everything so much sooner but it's just... Well, I didn't get a good chance to do it before. I know that things I will tell you will propably frighten you but I hope you will try to understand. And I know that you will, it's the only way, we truly are ment for eachother..."

Okay, at that point I was getting little nervous. What was so bad that he was afraid of me not understanding it...? I mean, I liked him more than anyone before, I didn't know about love, and certainly not this fast, but... There would be no way that I would reject him, no matter what he had done or **who** he was! I may be stupid but thats how I felt.

" Anthony, just please let it out. I don't care what it is. And I don't know why I trust you so much but I do and and.. Just please go on!"

He kissed me to my lips and took my hands and pressed them against his chest. It was cold and hard, just like yesterday. And again I was drawning in a green ocean when he looked at me lovingly.

" Isabel I have answers for almost everything, including that weird trust you feel for me. I should start from the beginning so you will understand better. "

I gave him a quick kiss and squeezed his hands as a sign to continue.

" You see, I am little older than you are. Precisely I am over 200 years old. And no I'm not crazy and you know that so please my love, don't give me that look. So, as you can conclude, I'm not completely human. I am a vampire. And not that look again dearest.

I was made against my will by a heartless killer, but unlike him, I didn't have the passion and need for killing people. The tought of losing my humanity was unbearable and I fought against it. I have never killed a human being but yes, occasionally I have drunk humanblood. I walked this world alone for over 150 years when I heard an old vampire tale whitch said that when a vampire is made, his soul doesn't go away and waste, part of it just simply goes somewhere else. To some other body. And this is where you come along."

My mouth was dry and my brain was over working. This all sounded like a talk of a madman, but something, a little part in me told me that what he was saying was true. And there had been signs, I just didn't know how to read them. His mysterious behaviour and appearance, the blood when we kissed, the feeling of a fangs when we were doing, well you know, **that**, and finally the sentence where he talked about the sunrise. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded him to go on.

" As I told you, it is possible that a peace of a vampires soul can find a new place to stay, but it means more than just that. This sounds really corny, but if that happens, a connection between this two people is born. And the connection is really strong, stronger than original love. They become **soulmates. **There is no other love or choice for these two, they are ment to be together and they will share an unconditional love.

Ofcorse I didn't expect the whole soul thing happen to me so I continued my hollow existence. Thats when I met you. I was passing these regions and was hunting in a forest that you know so well. What I saw and felt changed me for good. A little girl, so pure and so innocent was standing alone on a path trough the woods. She looked so happy and she smiled at my direction like she had sensed my presense. Thats when the feeling came to me. I felt whole and alive. So many images of life was running trough me, both hers and mine. This energy between us was so powerful and I just knew that she was the one. Her age didn't matter. She would grow up and I would wait for her. And that girl was you, my love. "

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I remembered that day. This part of my memories had never introduced itself to me before. But now I knew it. I had felt the connection too despite my age. Ofcorse I didn't know what was happening but I had felt it. The love. The connection. _Oh my god he is a vampire! And my soulmate. And i KNOW that I can't live without him..._

" If I disgust you right now I will leave you and come back after some time has passed. And if I still disgust you, I will leave again. I just wan't you to know that I love you with all my scarred heart and though I am a vampire I'm not a bad person, or a creature..."

A picture of a live without him popped in to my mind. _No! That will never happen! He can't leave me, I need him! He can be a vampire I don't care he just can't leave me!_ I cried even harder and almost jumped over him squeezing him really tight with my arms. I buried my face to his chest while I sobbed wildly.

"You... You can't leave me Anthony! I need you and and please don't leave me! I don't care what you are and if you have never even killed a human you aren't evil and bad! I remember the connection we felt that day and I know that from now one I can't live without you anymore..."

Before I realized his lips were all over my face, kissing and licking my tears away. Then he just held me close to him and whispered his love to me. I felt really tired and happy because I knew that he wasn't going to leave me. Ever. In his cold arms I started to fall asleep. Before I went down I remember of wishing that the dawn would never break because I didn't wan't him to leave me for a day.


	7. Such a COWard

**Hey there again! Thanks for the faves and alerts and for the AMOUNT (hha, hear the irony ;D)of reviews, I love YOU! Tell me everything you think about this story, good or bad things. You got the power! **

A vampire. Thats what he was. Bloodsucking creature of the night. What a **rubbish**!He was the most perfect man in the world, he cared about me more than anyone else before and he loved me. I had his soul. And he had mine. We would be together. I knew it. The whole vampire thing didn't bother me at all, we both knew that he wasn't a bad human **or** a bad vampire. He was Anthony and I loved him. I had spent the whole day walking across our house, sitting in my room and avoiding my mother. I have to admit that I hadn't quite succeeded in the last thing. I ran across my mother in stairs and she kept on talking about my mysterious seizures of sickness and was way too sorry that I couldn't meet the count this evening for him leaving to the city for couple of days. Inside my mind was screaming for joy!

"So anyway, I talked with lady Emille today and told her **all** about your sickness and feverish appearance. She was convinced that you have the same mysterious disease than her cows! "

_Oh mother please! I am not sick, and feverish appearance? Do I look that bad to her eyes? _Again I rolled my eyes and kissed my mother's forehead.

"Don't worry mother. I'm perfectly well thank you and I don't think that the cows and I share anything together. So, I'll be reading in my room, see you at the dinner. "

I really tried to read but something was bothering me. I didn't know what and I was getting a headache from all the thinking. It was almost a dinnertime but still I neviously circled my room trying to find out what was the missing thing. It had something to do with Anthony, ofcorse, but what I couldn't find out. Poor Mary must have thought that I had lost my mind when she came to tell me that dinner was ready.

My mother and my cousin, lady Windroad, tried to sustain a light conversation while I sat silently wondering my own problems. I didn't really listen what they were saying but some words found their way to my subconscious.

".. heard about the **cows**?...yes, a beautiful **sunset**...perfect **blood**red color...well ofcorse it is a bit **mysterious** place..."

Thats when the understanding hit me. My companions noticed when I stiffened and opened my mouth in amazement.

"Are you quite well my dear? You look weird and pale. Are you sick again? I told you that you have the same disease..."

"No, no I am fine. I just... Figured something out. I'm fine no need to worry."

My mom looked suspicious but left me alone whitch was vital for me now. I wasn't laying when I told mother and cousin that I had understood something. I felt like laughing but I tried to hold my self back. _So I quess I was wrong earlier when I said that I had nothing in common with the cows. It looks like we have a mutual frend. __**Anthony.**_It made sense. He had to eat and he had talked something about hunting in the woods.. So, why not cows? They had all the signs of losing blood, including the wounds near their biggest vessels. _Aww, mother said that non of the cows have died and they are allready getting better. How cute and gentle he his for not wanting to kill innocent animals! _Then I started to think about him living with a blood of cows. _No, that just won't do!_

**I promise to make the next chapter longer, now I didn't have enough time to write more due to the fact that my summer vacation JIPPII started ;)**


	8. Blood runs in your veins

**Kisses and hugs for those who reviewed and told me what they think about this story! LOVE YOU! All I can say is keep doing so! REVIEW! And hey, this chapter is about LEMONS, our favorite fruits ;) Enjoy!**

That night I was the one who did all the waiting. After dinner I almost ran to my room, ready to see Anthony sitting casually on my bed. To my disappointment he wasn't there. I changed to my nightgown and sat down waiting. And Waiting. And waiting. After a couple of hours there was still no sign about him. First I was worried about him and then I felt stupid about it. After all I didn't even know if there was anything that could hurt or do harm to a vampire. And there I was again, feeling nervious and unhappy. _Maybe he isn't coming back to me, maybe he left... He doesn't wan't me...No don't be silly Isabel, ofcorse he is coming back! Maybe..._ Hours passed and I was alone. I felt like crying, I had missed him so much and now I didn't even get to see him.

Suddenly I heard a voice. I looked around but couldn't see nothing in my dark room. A cold hand touched my arm and I almost screamed.

"Shh my love, don't be afraid. It's only me, I am here for you. Nothing to be worried about. "

A relief ran trough me when I realized that it was Anthony and that he hadn't left me after all. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my body against him.

"Oh Anthony I was so worried when you weren't here and I thought that something had happened to you or that you had left me..."

"Wait, left you? No Isabel never again think such things! I would never leave you and I'm sorry that I didn't come earlier, I had some things to do..."

I was still hugging him with all my strenght while he caressed my hair and laid gentle kisses all over my face. Everything was okay now. I knew it. But I still wanted to know where he had been.

"Where were you? I would like to know what you do when you are not with me. Please tell me!"

I looked him with my puppy eyes and apparently he couldn't resist me. With a smile on his face he nodded his head.

"Well, ermm.. How could I say this that I won't scare you... I was.. having my lunch... I hope you won't be disgusted about this... I shouldn't have told you, I'm sorry..."

To his suprise I started to laugh. I just giggeled in his lap while he looked at me like I was insane. Finally I pulled myself together and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. You see, I figured something out today, actually, during the lunch. So, you like cows?

He looked shocked whitch made me start laughing again. The look on his face was priceless. Between my laughs I kissed his shocked lips and squeesed his hand.

"Don't look so suprised. And as you can see I'm not disgusted. See my mother has been telling me about this mysterious disease among her frends cows. So when I heard the description about it and met you, I just sorted out that one plus one is two. "

This time he laughed too but got serious pretty soon. Somehow I knew what he was thinking. He looked so sad and old in some ways.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay. I love you no matter what. And that thing doesn't make you a monster. And well, infact there is one thing I wan't to ask from you... Actually it is a suggestion..."

He laid me down on my bed with my back against the mattress. He came on top of me and kissed my collarbone. Wonderful sensation hit me when his lips touched my skin.

"Yes my love, tell me about your suggestion... I'm very eager to.. Hear it."

Better get it over with as fast as possible.

"I thought that maybe, maybe you could drink my blood? I would **really** wan't you to do that. It sounds right and... incentive...And besides I don't like the idea that you have to drink from cows..."

There, now it's said. I was too embarassed to look at him. It just felt that it was right if he would take my blood. I wanted to give it to him. I knew that there was no way he would do any real harm to me. I would be okay in his hands. And the idea of his lips on my neck, his sharp fangs gently piercing my skin, his hands all over my body while he would live with my blood... It made me tingle and feel hot. Suddenly he took my face between his hands and made me look he in the eyes.

"Is that what you really wan't? Are you sure? I would never hurt you but... I can't ask you to do anything like that for me. "

"No, listen to me! It's what I wan't and **need**. I wan't you to take my blood and hold me in your arms, to touch me while my blood runs in your veins..."

With no words he kissed me hard and pushed me back to the bed. Not breaking the kiss his hands ran across my body, feeling my brests in his hands and pinching them little. A moan escaped my mouth and his lips travelled down to my neck. With shaky hands I tried to take his shirt off but failed miserably. He came to my help and undressed his shirt with the speed of light. Then he did the same to my nightgown and again the poor thing was thrown across the room. He pressed his cold chest against my hardened nipples. The cold of his body made me tremble from passion under him. I wrapped my legs around his body and pushed him even closer to me. The hot and wet feeling from the other night was back between my legs. I needed something. Like knowing exactly what I wanted he unwrapped my legs around him and started to kiss his way down my stomach. This time I knew what was coming and wasn't so suprised to feel his cold tongue touching my secret places. He licked me and teased me until I was near to the edge.

"Anthony please I need you now! Come... to me..."

He brought his face to mine and kissed me passionately. Then he looked me into my eyes and asked me if I was ready. And I was. Two thing happened at the same time. His manhood came inside me breaking my barriers, while his lips pressed a kiss at the side of my neck. When the first wave of pleasure mixed with a hint of pain reached me, I felt how two sharp fangs pierced my skin. Instead of pain I felt pure pleasure. First his hips thrusted slowly in me but encouraged by my moans and silent screams his pace became faster.

God how good it felt when he worked with my neck. I could sense how my blood was sucked out of me to him. The unbelievable pleasure that his hips and hard thrusts gave me mixed with the sensation by his mouth finally pushed my over the edge. And I took him with me. He moaned and panted as hard as I and I could feel how he emptied himself inside me.

I realized that I didn't know when he had stopped drinking from me, I was so taken by the moment. He was still inside of me and none of us wanted to move away from each other. I noticed that his body felt warmer than usual. I moved my hands across his marvelous chest and then wrapped them around him.

"It was perfect... I feel so... whole. I wan't you to take my blood again some other time. I can feel how your body is warmer than usual and you feel so soft..."

"I am warm because of you my love. You make me like human again, you make my skin soft. You taste so good in any ways, I have never tasted anything as good as you are. I wan't to touch you and hold you, come inside you for eternity...my soulmate."

"I love you, always."

"I love you too. We belong together."

**HAHA! So, what did you think? ;)**


	9. So kiss me

**There you go! Keep on reviewing and telling me your opinions! I love to hear them! And my special thanks goes to darkroyal13**** who said VERY nice things :) KISSES!  
**

Couple of weeks had passed from our **big night** and I was walking on clouds. I was getting more and more in love with him if that was even possible anymore, so the time we had to spend apart from each other broke my heart. Secretly I wished that he would take me away, to some other place and world where we could be together all the time and where would be no one to keep us apart. God how I hated it when I had to go to some stupid ball and spent almost half of the night without him. I had talked about this to him and he felt the same. But there was something he wasn't telling to me. He just smiled, kissed me and told me that everything would be okay. And ofcorse I trusted him. The other thing that bothered me was my mother who clearly had a plan to get me married as soon as possible. With the count Ludlow. And obviously he didn't mind the plan. My new favorite hobby was to avoid the count as much as possible. I couldn't even imagine what would happen if he decided to propose me... My mother would never let me say no to him, but there was no way I was ever getting married with someone else than Anthony!

This was one of those painful and boring nights when I had to attend a ball again. But this time something excitting was clearly happening. Someone had rented the old abbey and was coming here this evening. According to some of my girlfrends HE was some young and rich gentleman. _Oh yeah, like we didn't have them enough allready! How can they be so excitted about something like that, gosh they should really meet Anthony and then they could be excitted! Hhha!_ I decided to run away from the crowd and find some quiet place - far from the count Ludlow - where I could daydream about Anthony in silence.

"...Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you Mr. Campbell..."

I didn't hear anything else than the name we all were introduced and didn't really care. I was sure that eventually my mother would find me and force me to meet this mr. Campbell but before that I just wanted to sink back to my dreams about Anthony and our fist time we made love. _I wonder when will he drink from me again..._ I still had two small bruises at the side of my neck and I thought they were beautiful, a memory of what we shared that day. Only the thought of touching him again made me wan't to scream from need and wan't, I couldn't wait to get home where I could kiss him and touch him and and...

"Isabel, oh yes here you are. There is someone I would like you to meet. Mr. Campbell, this is my beautiful daughter Isabel. Like I said, she isn't married yet..."

I took a deep breath before facing my mother and the **dear mr.Campbel.** As I thought, it didn't take long from my mother to take that poor little man under her wings. Before I had chance to see our new frend I heard a voice that made my heart melt.

"It is a **pleasure **to meet you dear miss Isabel. I have heard so much about you and I must say that you are even more beautiful than I heard you were. "

Anthony. Oh my god it was him! What was he doing here? I was speachless so my mother spoked for me.

"Oh I'm sure she is thrilled to meet you too, why wouldn't you two go to the dancefloor, they are playing the waltz next... Isabel could tell you all you need to know about our little society.

"Thats sound wonderful, we'll do that. May I have this dance, miss Isabel?"

Apparently I had managed to make somekind of a voice as approval so **he **gently took my hand and let me to the dancefloor.

As soon as we got there I tried to wrap my arms around him and kiss him, but luckily he was the sensible one. He guided my hands to their right places and we started dancing.

"So my love, what do you think about my little suprise for you? We both know how hard it's to stay away from eachother so I decided to make it easier for us. I couldn't stand the thought that other men were dancing with you, putting their hands on you.. You are mine. Always."

I almost started to cry, that happy I was. I didn't know how he had managed to buy the old abbey and made his way to our society but I was more than happy. Without no one noticing he gave my neck a quick kiss while he bent me down. His every touch made me insane. And how good it felt to be seen together. Nobody knew about us, and I knew that they still didn't, but it felt good to be with him in public.

"After a descent time I can ask your mother a permition to meet you outside the balls too. During the nights ofcorse, but this way we are able to meet more often and maybe I can get that count Ludlow away from you..."

"Oh Anthony this is so wonderful! But... isn't this dangerous to you? What if someone finds out what you are, then.."

"Shh Isabel, don't worry about it. You are worth every risk I am taking."

--

For the rest of the night we were like clued to eachother. And the others must have noticed it too, for count Ludlow gave Anthony many angy glares whitch only made him laugh. We danced together, we talked together and my mother was pleased. It was clear that in her mind she had replaced Ludlow with Anthony in my side at the altar.

As much as I enjoyed being with him, it was so frustrating not to be able to touch him in the way I'd like. I almost whispered him that I wanted to kiss him but managed to hold myfelf back. But before I knew we were standing at the garden. It was dark and we were on the shadows so no one saw us but still I was shocked.

"How, how did we get here so fast? We were just standing at the hall and now we are here.. Anthony...?"

"Oh dear, obviously I havent told you enough about what I can really do. Mabe I should give you a little demonstration later tonight when we get to your bedchamber... Yes, that's what I got to do... For now I got only two things for you..."

WIth that he pulled me close to his body and let his hand travel down tracking the fabric of my dress. When he found the hem of my skirt he slipped his hand under it and explored my skin hidden behind it. My skin tingled where he touched me.

"The first one you already noticed; the unhuman speed. The second one..."

With one strong and fast movement he wrapped my legs around his hips. My back was against the wall so I was stuck between his cold and hard body and the stone wall. Not that I complained. He brought his lips to my neck and covered it with hundreds of soft and light butterfly kisses. My breathing became more and more uneven with every kiss he laid on my neck and I wanted more. I wanted his lips, his fangs.. Him.

"Ahh, the second one my dear is interesting... I didn't believe in this one earlier but then again I hadn't met you... Vampires, well, we who have found our soulmates, have this handy ability of reading the minds of our soulmates. No, no I shouldn't say that we can read minds, it is more like we can sense your strongest desires, what mood are you in and if something is bothering you... I didn't notice this earlier, just couple of days before. It gets stronger with time I think..."

I was confused by the time he stopped talking but from the devilish look on his face I noticed that there was more to come. So instead of answering anything to him I just held on to him tighter and let him feel that I was okay with this information.

"So, what I'm trying to say is that this ability can become very useful. Inside I sensed that you needed something and my love, I am very eager to give it to you..."

Suddenly his lips were all over my face, he licked and kissed my lips with such passion and need that if I would have been standing my legs would have failed me. He pushed his hips against mine and I felt his growing need towards me. I knew that the place was way too wrong for anything like this but at the moment I couldn't care less. I answered his kiss with all my power and let my fingers play with his hair. Suddenly he lifted both of my hands above my head and moved to kiss my neck again. I was too excitted not to do anything so I tried to calm down by touching the cold wall behind me with my fingers. A sharp pain went trough my finger and I let it fall down so I could see it; there was a small wound in it and I could see blood. There must have been a nail or something else sharp sticking from the wall. Without thinking I interrupted Anthony and his kisses and he looked at me with questioning eyes. Without a word I put my bloody finger on his lips and pushed it inside his mouth. First he looked shocked but that didn't last long. The perfect green of his eyes looked darker and his eyes glimmered with passion... and hunger... He licked, kissed and gently sucked my finger while I panted heavily with pleasure. Then it was over and he had released my finger. Anthony was out of breath and his hair looked messy.

"See, what you needed was just a...kiss..."

**Hope you enjoyed it ;)**


	10. Why don't you just jump

**Hi there! Thanks for the reviews, they make me SOO happy! Keep on making me happy and you will be rewarded with new chapters! Haha! :)**

"Trust me my dear, I woudn't do anything to hurt you. Don't be afraid with me. I promised to show you things we can do and I think now it's the most perfect time to do it! Take my hand Isabel..."

Ofcorse I trusted him but I was scared. First of all, what if someone would notice that I wasn't in my bedroom? And second, I had to admit that I was afraid of hights. Anthony wanted to show me some things and I was happy for that, but we hadn't never really left my bedroom at nights so I was nervious. And I knew that the fall down from my third floor window was way too long! I took a deep breath before I grapped his hand. First we just stood there holding eachothers hands. I stared his gorgeous eyes and let my gaze travel lower at his body. I could see his perfect muscular body underneath his clothes and wished that he could be naked all day, or night. _Hahaha, you are so funny Isabel! If your mother only knew about yor unlady like thoughts..._ _Or... Oh my, I hope that Anthony didn' just sense that... !_ I didn't have time to end my thinking because I felt too strong hands lifting me up in a bridal style. I felt that cold sensation like always when he touched me and wanted to move even closer to him. I thought that it was weird that I never felt cold in his arms, just warm and good. And he smelled so good, something familiar but something that I couldn't quite recognize. I closed my arms around his neck and secretly sniffed his dark curls. I heard a chuckle whitch made me realize that it wasn't a very secret sniff after all. That chuckle woke me up from my dreams and I remembered what we were about to do.

"I'm going to jump now, don't worry you won't even know what's happening. I'm sure you'll even find it very pleasurable..."

I closed my eyes and tried to think about someting nice and not so **jumpy.** _Anthony kissing me.. Anthony dancing with me...Anthony...JUMPING!_ I felt that we were moving but didn't have the courage to open my eyes to see what was really happening. And as fast as it started, as fast it was over. I felt his lips next to my ear but he didn't say anything. I started to relax after the death jump and he felt it too.

"So, it wasn't that bad at all, was it my love? "

After I gave it a thought I realized that it hadn't been that bad after all. I was just too worked up so I didn't think realisticly. Maybe it would be even fun... After some time.

"No, no it wasn't. I just want to say that I love you for not dropping me down!"

After I finished I saw Anthony smiling devioushly at me. Quickly he dropped me down but catched me before I was even near to hit the ground. My heart was pounding like a rabbit and it beated even faster as he brought his face close to mine.

"Is that really the only reason you love me for? You shouldn't say things like that, I can become very shocked and accidentally drop you down!"

I couldn't do anything else than laugh and kiss him on the lips. I thought that maybe I was ready for some more, after all, the night wasn't going to last forever.

"You are perfectly right, I love you for so many other reasons mr. Jumper. So what else you got in store for me? Bring it on!"

--

I was exhausted after our little experiences. He showed me how fast a vampire could actually move, how strong they were and how good their senses were. I was amazed about all that but to my suprise I didn't have any difficulties to accept all those unhuman things. They didn't freak me out like propably all the other people and I knew that what ever he could do, it wouldn't change the fact that he was still the same Anthony. It wasn't near the dawn yet but I assumed that we would be heading back to my room and I would fall asleep in his arms. Apparently I was wrong and what he had in mind was a complete suprise to me. A nice one.

"And now my dear it's only decent that I will show you my new home. I have decorated the bedroom just for you..."

"Oh Anthony I, I am... Excitted to see it! But why do you need a bedroom for.. I thought that..."

Yes, what had I really thought, I didn't really know what vampires did during the day and I hadn't never asked Anthony about it. To my luck he picked me to his arms again like earlier tonight and didn't seem hurt or anything.

"I will tell you, as soon as we get there. I would rather see you in my bed than standing here in the cold night air. Hold on to me my love, we are going to move fast."

And he was right. This time I had the courage to keep my eyes open and see what was happening. He moved so fast that it looked like his feet didn't even really touch the ground. The landscape was a total blur but when I looked at his calm and perfect face I forgot all about it. His skin was smooth and pale, there were no flaws. His perfection suprised me always and I felt so lucky to have him. I didn't know what to do if he would be taken away from me. I was ready to leave my entire life just to be with him. And actually, deep inside of me I wished that I could leave my life. I loved my mother but I had always known that this life wasn't for me. I wasn't supposed to settle in a marriage with no love, I wanted to travel the world, make love to the man I loved and feel free from all the chains. I wanted to feel that feeling what I felt when he drinked my blood, when he held me in his arms, kisses me... With no boundaries.

I was awaken from my thoughts when Anthony spoked and told me that we were almost there. I saw the old abbey and before I knew we were inside it, in a beautiful room. First thing I saw was a huge bed with silk sheets. The room was full of pretty details but everytime I tried to look at them closer my eyes wandered back to the bed. It looked so comfortable and I wanted to fall asleep in it. Anthony must have sensed my feelings for he took my hand and let me to the bed. He laid down on his back and pulled me on top of him. I closed my eyes while I laid there. With a lazy voice I asked him what was the bedroom really for.

"I mean, I don't know if you need it but I don't think that you do so it doesn't maky any sense...It's so beautiful..."

"Not as beautiful as you are, to me you are like the first rays of sun that I haven't seen in many, many years... It is only for you, I don't really need it because I **rest **in a different place. But I want you to have a place where to fall asleep when we are here. And I wan't us to be here sometimes so we don't have to be so careful about what we do when we are in your room..."

Well he certainly had a point, in my room we had to be quiet and couldn't be as free as I would like to be. But how in earth could I ever fall asleep in here? Everybody would notice if I wasn't in my room at the morning.

"You don't have to worry about anything my dear. I will take care of everything. If you sleep here, you will wake up in your own room. It's a shame but I will take care of it."

I knew that he was right, he would take care of everything. I was really tired but I wanted to know few things. I wanted to know what he did during the days and what did his **rest** mean.

"Anthony can you tell me couple of things I really wan't to know?"

"Ofcors my love, anything for you. Just ask me what you wan't to know."

I bit my lip and tried to find a way to ask it without sounding rude. I didn't wan't him to think that I didn't have any manners at all. I didn't know if it was proper to ask these kind of things from a vampire.

"Well, I kind of wanted to know what do you do at days? What does your rest mean, what is it like? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I just thought that..."

"Shh, it's okay. Actually you really should know these things, after all, you are the most important thing in my life. During the days I rest. Its almost like sleeping but not quite. We don't have to be asleep at days but it's more easier that way."

"So, what is that rest like? Do you dream or are you is some kind of coma?"

My last question made him laugh and I laughed with him. I propably sounded stupid but I didn't care, I really was interested to know about him.

"No, it's not like a coma at all. But it's not like sleeping either. We are awake but we aren't, do you understand? It's hard to explain because you should feel it by yourself so you could get it right. And what comes to your question about dreaming, the answer is yes, we do dream. I dream about us, you. When I leave you i still see your face in my mind and I relive our moments together. I don't know what is it like to others, but to me its all about you."

**THERE YOU GO! It's all for you my lovely readers ;)**


	11. That was close

**Here I am again! Review please so I can give you my love! :D**

The next morning I woke up in my own room. First I thought that the events of last night were just a dream but when I cleared my head better I knew they were true. But they felt like a wonderful dream. I was excitted about the fact that we would have more privacy from no one. Being with Anthony, **only** Anthony and not with a whole sleeping house was a dream come true. With a long and happy sight I tried to fall asleep again but ofcorse Mary popped in, smiling like the sun itself.

"Good morning miss, your mother asked me to wake you up. She also asked me to remind you about the dinner at lady Emille's house tonight. She'll be waiting you at library for tea when you get dressed."

Ah, so this was how my day was going to be. So much for the good start. I climbed out of the bed and Mary hurried to help me to get dressed. She was tightening my corset and talking about some boy she had a crush for, but suddenly her tone of voice changed.

"Oh my god miss, you got two really nasty looking bruises on your neck! Where did you got them from?"

Damn, I forgot that Mary hadn't helped me getting dressed in a while because her cousin had been the one to do it for some time. Ofcorse she hadn't seen the bruises before and now she was over reacting.

"Mary, Mary, calm down! They are nothing, really. I got them while I, while I was...fixing my hair at the ball few nights ago! Yes, I accidentally hit myself at the neck with my brush so... Nothing to worry about."

I didn't think that she would buy that but she did. To my relief she just gave me couple of warnings to be more careful in the next time and kept on doing my corset. I fully had forgot about the bruises! They didn't bother me at all but I had to be careful so my mother or worse, lade Emille wouldn't see them. They would make up some crazy theories without no sense!_ Okay, maybe they would make sense because Anthony really is a vampire but... Anyway!_ When I started to think Anthony I remembered what he had said last night. He would be resting now, thinking of me... I wanted to be with him, hide the rays of sun with him. It would be so much better than what was waiting for me downstairs, and not to mention about what was coming later tonight.

--

"Well Isabel, I must say that that mr. Campbell is quite a charming man. Something strange about him but he seems to come along very well and... But then again dear count Ludlow... What to do, what to do..."

Again I was shocked about my mother's attitude about my life. But if we were going down that road, at least now I had an honest opinion about my suitors. She was suprised about me partisipating this conversation. Usually it was a monologue.

"I must say that mr. Campbell has really stolen my attention. I wouldn't mind dancing with him again some time. I really wouldn't. So mother if you are thinking who would be the best match for me, go for mr. Campbell and please forget all about count Ludlow!"

She stared at me with her mouth wide open. This was the first time I had said anything else about the subject then trying to convince her to give up. For a moment I thought that she would start crying of joy or something but no no.

"Ofcorse you think like that my dear, but we musn't leave ou poor count out of the picture! Actually there is something I am expecting to happen... A proposal! From count! I'm not sure but if I am reading all the signs correctly, then..."

_Oh my god that can't happen! How could I explain why I would NOT marry him? They don't know that I know Anthony and that we are lovers so I can't use him as an explain._

"Mother! I don't wan't a proposal from count! We just have to hope that he doesn't have anything like that in mind because I am not going to marry him. Goodbye mother, I'll see you later tonight."

With that I sailed out of the room. I was really nervious and angry and being with my mother wouldn't help it right now.

--

It was time to leave for the dinner and our carriage was waiting outside. I could see how the sun was setting down painting the world with beautiful colors. I thought of Anthony and what he was doing right now. My mother passed me by and hurried to the carriage, she wanted to get to lady Emille as soon as possible. She was propably afraid that if she would come a second too late she would miss the juiciest gossips. Soon, to my mothers pleasure, we started our not so long journey.

We were greeted by a bored looking butler who took our coats and after that we were led to a large room covered with couches and coffee tables. There I could see my new number one enemy; count Ludlow. To my annoyance I saw him wawing at me with an eager smile on his face. Reluctantly I walked over him and greeted him. To my luck we weren't the only guests so I got an exuse to leave him for greeting the others too. Our hostess informed us that the dinner would be served as soon all guests had arrived. I was preparing myself for the upcoming dinner and boring and akward conversations with Ludlow when I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

"I am sorry for being late, Lady Emille. My horses didn't wan't to co-operate with me this evening. I hope that I didn't keep you waiting. "

I saw lady Emille **giggling** like a little girl before she answered him.

"No, not at all mr. Campbell. But now when you have arrived, we can start the dinner. Everybody just follow me please!"

My heart was beating so fast that I thought that everybody in the room could hear it. Anthony walked towards me and smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ah, charming miss Isabel! How nice it is to meet you again!"

He took my hand and kissed it. Instead of only almost touching my hand with his lips he kissed if twice. First on my palm and then he gently turned my hand so that his lips touched my wrist. With a breathless voice I greeted him decently, like we didn't really know each other.

"Nice to meet you too again mr. Campbell. I didn't know you were going to join us tonight but I am positivly suprised. Will you walk me to the dining hall?"

"More than happy to do that dear miss."

From the corner of my eyes I could see count Ludlow almost shaking from jealousy. Anthony looked at me with humored eyes and winked at me, then we followed the others to the big dining room. To our luck we got to sit next to each other. Light conversation was kept on at the same time we ate. Under the table situation was little more active. Almost as soon as we sat down I felt how Anthony's hand searched for mine and our fingers locked together. I was happy that no one didn't seem to notice because this way the dinner would be so much more fun. My mother tried to keep company to Ludlow who obviously wasn't happy for Anthony and me sitting so close to eachother. I couldn't care less, I was with the man I loved and nothing was going to spoil my happiness right now. Or almost nothing, I had to admit that lady Emille was pretty close of doing so.

"Oh I have some good news! My cows aren't sick anymore, I think that the disease is over and gone! They still have those weird bruises and wounds but they are healing well."

"Thats great! I have to say that I was pretty worried about my little Isabel when she was **very** sick at the same time as your cows! But luckily she seems to be better too now! No need to worry about her gentlemen!"

My mother giggled and looked from count to Anthony when she said that. I hoped that people didn't notice that both Anthony and I had stiffen. We new little bit more than the others and we planned to keep it that way. My mother didn't know that I wasn't really sick at the time but I didn't wan't no one to connect these things to us, or Anthony. Everybody were laughing to my mothers comment and I was sure that we were clear. Until that weasel ( yes I officially hated him now) opened his mouth. With a hurted voice I heard count Ludlow mumbling something.

"Bruises, like **our** beautiful Isabel has on her neck? Wander where she did get them from..."

"Bruises? Did you say bruises? I haven't see any bruises on her. Are you hurt Isabel?"

Oh no! I was panicking and I didn't dare to look at Anthony. _Now be cool Isabel, you allready convinced Mary so your mother is going to be a peace of cake!_

"Well oh yes mother, but they are nothing. I accidentally hit myself with a brush one night when I was trying to fix my hair at the ball. Nothing serious really.Hehe."

With a nervious laugh I tried to lighten the situation. And it worked for others started to laugh at me and my clumsyness. With realief I squeezed Anthonys hand under the table. he squeezed back so I guessed he was okay too. I was calmed now but I couln't help wondering that how close had Ludlow been looking at me? I had covered the bruises pretty well. Creepy.

**There! Maybe some lemons coming next, I think that I need them as much as Isabel...**


	12. Love bites

**Hi there again! This chapter is a little bit... lemony? ;) Thanks for the AMOUNT of reviews! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I need to know :) So just REVIEW! And again my special thanks to _darkroyal13_, your comment made me feel like I really can write something, so I decided to dedicate this chapter to you! **

I was trying to be as quiet as possible as I cowered under the staircase. I knew that my game was over because there was no way I could hide from Anthony. Yes, hide. We were at his house again this evening and I wanted to celebrate our new freedom. So we played hide and seek. Childish maybe but we had fun. Anthony had been hiding from me first but I had found him almost at once. Ofcorse he let me found him, otherwise we would be here forever. He and his vampire powers! So now I was hiding and I was sure that he knew exactly where I was. Again, he and his vampire powers.

So there I was, heart beating fast as hell and waiting him to "find" me. I had to bite my hand so I wouldn't laugh out loud, the situation was so funny. I gathered all my powers and continued observing the dark room in front of me. From the corner of my eye I saw a shadow moving fast and coming towards me. Before I knew I felt two strong arms around my waist.

"Found you."

His lips were close to my ear and I could feel his cold breath on my neck. It made my skin tingle. Fast he tightened his hold on me and picked me up in the air. We were moving fast and like that I was laying on a bead in his, or should I say in **my **bedroom. I looked around but didn't see Anthony anywhere.

"Anthony, where are you? Come here I have something for you..."

Suddenly his face was opposite to my own and he was smiling so that I could see his perfect white fangs. His fingers played with my lower lip leaving me wanting his lips against my own.

"What did you have for me, my love?"

I tried to look careless and relaxed but I think that I failed miserably.

"Oh nothing, just nothing...That just seemed like the only way to get some attention here you know..."

Anthony saw my playful look and placed a passionate kiss on my lips.

"Well I have to tell you that.. You always have my full attention. And right this moment your perfect body has my full attention..."

My breathing became uneven when he started to caress my body trough my clothes. He touched my ribs, my hips and my arms like he was trying to memorize all of me just the way I was now. And maybe he was. Slowly he started to undo my dress while I tried to hold myself in one piece. His hands on me felt like a sweet, painful torture. Before he got a chance to finish his job I turned the situation upside down. Before he was laying ontop of me but now I was the one who had the control. I traveled my hands across his chest and wanted to get rid of his skirt. He must have senseed my feelings for he ripped the thing of off his body. I was suprised but pleased.

"I didn't think that you were working fast enough with that my love so I decided to help you. I hope I didn't.. spoil your fun."

I didn't anwer him but let my hands do it for me. Now that he was shirtless I had a chance to bent my head down to kiss his bare chest. My lips followed the lines of his muscles and covered them with light kisses. My hot and warm lips against his cold skin made a wonderful contrast. He stopped me for a brief second to take care of my remaining clothing. Our naked bodies pressed together felt perfrect. I was starting to feel that familiar passion and before I would be unable to think or talk coherently I opened my mouth.

"Anthony before we continue I have a one request for you.I wan't you to drink from me again. You haven't feed in a while and you must. And I wan't you to do it now."

I stared at his eyes with a gentle smile on my face. I really wanted him to do it know, for me but for him too. I knew that he needed it and this would be the perfect time. He took my hand and kissed it and I thought that his eyes looked sad for a moment.

"But what if people starts to wonder your bruises and wounds, like the other night? And I don't want you to have painful bruises covering you my love, I couldn't stand the idea if I hurted you..."

"No, no it's not like that at all! I don't mind about the bruises and they don't hurt at all! And to me they are beautiful. They remind me of you. And what comes to the others, well, I just need to come up with new explanations about them!"

He still didn't look so convinsed but when he looked in my eyes he saw that I was serious. He saw how much I wanted it and needed it, just like him. Tonight I didn't wan't to hold anything back and neither did he. And we wouldn't have to, no one would hear us, no one would sneak on us. I wondered if Anthony had any servants at all but didn't care to bother my head with it more than that. We started kissing and couldn't stop it. I loved how I sometimes felt his fangs on my lips. Occasionally they accidentally made little bleeding wounds on my lips, but the blood just excited Anthony more. And when he was excited so was I. Suddenly I wanted to feel his fangs piercing my skin again and feel how he would drink from me. With eyes darkened by passion I looked straight to his green ones.

"Do it now my love."

He knew what I meant and kissed my lips again before he started to work his way down on my body. I assumed that he would go on my throat again but before I had a chance to ask him he put a finger on my lips as a sign of silence. He lifted my right leg on his shoulder and started to kiss it up till down and vice versa. The heat between my legs was increasing with every time his lips touched my skin. I was breathing heavily when he returned to my inner thigh and planted fewerish kisses on it. But the next kiss he gave me was different. First I could feel his lips on my sensitive skin but then I felt two needle sharp fangs. They were caressing my skin before they gently punctured it. The sensation was incredible, the pleasure came in waves at me while he sucked at my inner thigh. I could feel how his hands traveled across my legs and my butt, making me feel even more heated.

Suddenly his lips weren't on my leg anymore, he was kissing and licking my neck. I would have liked him to continue what he did before but this was **really** nice too. His mouth worked it's way lower from my neck, towards my brests. When his mouth reached my hardened nipple I cried out of pleasure.

"It's okay my love, just relax..."

He kissed and sucked my nipple and again I felt the wonderful piercing feeling. He bit my brest and I was near to go over the edge. The feeling was so amazing that it made thinking very hard. But then he stopped and I was about to complain when I felt his manhood against my abdomen.

When he pushed inside of me I felt that we were both out of control. As he hardened his thrust I screamed and gasped for air, I just couln't keep it all inside of me. Our hips striked against eacother in a perfect rhythm and my body was slippery from my sweat. Anthonys normally cold body didn't help me cool down because now it was warm due to my blood. But it didn't matter to me, it felt so amazing to feel his warm, hot body on top of my own. With a loud gasp he climaxed and that was the final push I needed for myself to do the same thing.

We cuddled as close to eachother as we could not wanting to break the connection between our bodies. I tried to keep my eyes open and enjoy Anthonys company even more but I was feeling tired, it had been a...hard night. In a good way. Before I let the sleep take over me I kissed his lips and breathed in his smell.

"Thank you Anthony. I love you."

"Thank you Isabel, I love you too. Sleep well, dream of me..."

**Liked it, hated it? Tell me ;)**


	13. Beautiful saddnes runs trough him

**Yeah, after a long time... SHE IS BACK! :D I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but my summerjob really kills me and when I get home I don't have energy to do anything..:S And my boyfrend is here all the time so HE WON'T LET ME WRITE, yes lets blame him! :') Back to business.. I decided to make this chapter from Anthonys point of view, its and experiment and if it works, I could do it again. So review and tell me what you think! Comments may help me write faster ;)**

**Anthonys POV:**

She looked so peacefull as she slept in my arms. I listened to her breathing and occasional mumbling.She had the habit of speaking while she slept but usually I didn' understand what she was saying. And it didn't really matter, I didn't need to hear her voice, the sound of her breathing and the warmth of her body were enough for me. Her hands were around my body and her chest was tightly pressed against mine. I lowered my head so I could breath in the lovely smell of her hair. She had the softest blond curls I had ever seen before and, and her eyes.. They were dark brown and when I looked at them, the amount of love she had for me made my unbeating heart flutter like a butterfly. My finger followed the line of her hip and I could feel how the blood was running through her veins underneath her skin. How amazing it had been tonight, when she wanted me to take her blood again.. It tasted so good, like nothing I had ever tasted before when I was alive, or dead. Isabel was to fragile and more important to me than anything had ever been.

Anthony slightly cracked the blanket that was covering her naked body and looked at her breast, the marks he had left in her. Two little puncture wounds were at her left nipple. He knew that propably he should have been ashamed about marking her like that but he wasn't. He knew that he hadn't hurted Isabel, he had been extra carefull with his fangs, and he kinda liked that _something_ from him was on her body. And obviously Isabel thought the same, she had said something about that they looked beautiful for her eyes too... Anthony put the covers back when he heard Isabel mumbling something again. With a sight he noticed that it would be dawn soon and he should return her to her own room._ What a shame it is... I wan't her to sleep with me, in my arms for the whole night, forever... It's not right when we are not together..._ Suddenly a strange saddnes ran trough him; he realized something he had tried to keep away from his mind. Someday they would have to make choises, after all Isabel was a human and Anthony wasn't... She would grow old while he stayed forever young and still their love wouldn't change, it would be the same for eternity... Luckily there were options for them and Anthony was more than ready to do everything to keep Isabel with him.. He just didn't wan't to separate her loved one from everything she knew and loved, her life. Not unless it was exactly what **she **wanted. _Later Anthony, later... You don't have to think about such thing now, not yet. When she starts to wonder what comes next, maybe then..._ He spent the last moments he had before taking Isabel back in silence, watching her perfect skin and rich curves. He gathered her in his arms and headed towards the door. Before he stepped outside he felt how Isabel squeezed his arms with her tiny hands,and still sleeping said something,

" Anthony... Forever..."

Yeah, maybe they really should talk about the future in sometimes soon, he really wanted that forever to happen...

**There you go, REVIEW and I will love you forever!**

** -Marabouu**


	14. Masquerade

**Yes, did I suprise you by being so fast this time? :D:D It's not long but its longer than the last one. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews and keep telling me what you think! **

The society event of the year; Lady Emilles annual spring ball! Well, ectually it was a masquerade but still, the idea was the same. The house would be full and the evening would last forever like always. Except that this time I had Anthony to keep the boredom at the bay, and to be honest for the firtst time I was expecting the evening to come! I didn't know what he was going to wear, I had tried and tried to make him reveal his identity for the evening but no, no no no. I was going to be an angel, my mother was convinced that I would look so good with white dress, white weathers here and there and with huge WHITE wings on my back. And lets not forget the white mask with beautiful golden desings witch was actually really nice. I had to admit that maybe my mother got some eye for the clothes, but angel.. It was so lame, something more original would have been nice, really.

As soon as Mary got me dressed and my wings were on their right place I sneaked to my mothers bedroom to see what she had came up with. Before I opened the door I heard some weird knocking kind of sounds.

"Mother, what on earth is happening in here? What are those...sounds...?"

And there she was, almost dancing across the room with castanets on her hands. _Aha, sooo that is what she came up with... la señora española..._ When se noticed me her face lit up and she flicked the castanets together.

"Oh dear isn't my dress lovely! Can you guess what I am? A flamengo dancer ofcorse! When I heard that lady Emille was going to be a princess I just had to beat her... But oh my dear you look very lovely! I knew that dressing you as an angel was a great idea! Those blond curls of yours fit perfectly..."

My mother kept on babbling about how great I and she looked and I had to fight so that I didn't burst into laughter right there. Don't get me wrong, she looked really nice as a ...flamengo dancer, but there was something really hilarious to me. Instead of a fit of laughter I hurried her to take her mask (matching with her castanets) and to put it on so that we could get on going. I was really anxious to see what Anthony would look like...As I thought of him my pulse must have accelerated because suddenly I felt warmer than before and I felt how my blood rushed to my cheeks. I didn't know why but lately, actually after our little hide and seek game and what became after that, I almost couldn't think of him without some really UNLADYlike images running trough my mind. I didn't wan't my mother to notice the sudden change in me so I told her to follow me downstairs when she was ready.

The big hall was full of unidentified people and laughter was echoing from the walls. This evening was always little different from the other ball nights; there was something mysterious about it and the fact that you couldn't always know who was who, well it made things more interesting. But right now only thing I was interested about was finding Anthony! And the task wasn't the easiest one! Like I said the room was full of people and every single man I saw was wearing a mask and or didn't remind Anthony at all. I told my mother something about finding my frends and left her with her ones, also known as the marriage experts. The room was lit differently than normally so it was full of shadows and shady corners. Lady Emille had brought lots of mirrors all over the room so it looked bigger than it was and they doubled the amount of people. _ What I chaos! I will never find Anthony so I guess I'll just have to wait for him to come for me. Hha! It will be a piece of cake for him, unlike for me... _With a slight smile on my face a circled across the room, looking for familiar faces behind their masks.

"Oh my lady, are those wings real or have you fallen out of the heaven? I bet I could get you back there, being the archangel and all..."

The speaker was a short and slightly chubby young man dressed in a white uniform with ridiculous looking wings. I couldn't rerecognize him but that wasn't a miracle for I had never really paid attention to the men in our society. Before I managed to get anything coherent out of my mouth I heard another voice behind my back. **Much more** lovelier voice.

"It's a shame that someone reached you before me with that wonderful line. I don't know if there is anything I can do to make you impressed anymore.. "

With a fast movement I turned my back to the chubby man and looked at the face of my loved one. There he was with all of his beauty. He stretched his hand in front of him and I gladly took it. My eyes wondered across his body and masked face. He looked gorgeous with his red and black jacket and trousers.His shirt under the jacket was decorated with curly ornaments and it fit him perfectly. I saw two horns pointing from his head and.. _Wait, two horns? This is just perfect! The devil and the angel!_ I grapped his hand and started laughing. Obviously he knew what I was laughing for and smiled at me gently.

"I took the freedom to spy a little and find out what your mom had planned for you, I wanted us to match, my love. And besides, you **are** my angel, you light my life with your beauty and your love. "

His eyes and voice were full of love and motion as he looked at me. The fact that I couldn't kiss him in front of all the people made me boil inside, so I just tried to keep myself calm and not to jump on him with my lips or anything like that.

"I love you, my own devil. "

**There it was. REVIEW MY LOVELY vampire fan frends! ;)**


	15. Those eyes

**The next chapter ladies and gentlemen, you'r welcome. And hey, I got like 1537 hits on this story and...13 reviews? Do the math.  
**

The night had been wonderful. Anthony and I had danced together almost all the time or just stood somewhere chatting and adoring each other. The good thing about this night was that everybody were little less formal so no one wondered why we were alone all the time and didn't give another glance towards our direction. The one exception was my mother who gave us many, many glares all the time. I could see from her eyes that she wanted to say something but luckily for once, she kept her mouth shut. I was happy that her castanets kept her quite busy so she had other things to worry too.

Anthony had just left to get me a glass of punch when I saw something...brilliant.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, her dark locks ran down her back and her white, so white skin looked like it was glowing. But her eyes, they were the thing that took my breath away. To me their rich and bright, but still so deep green color was so familiar. They were the same color as Anthonys. I saw her coming towards me while I just stared at her. When I managed to tore my eyes off of her I saw that she wasn't coming towards me alone. She was with the count Ludlow who was dressed as a... vampire? _Oh my god that can't be happening! He dressed as a mighty creature of the night doesn't really work..._ And like that they were infront of me; the woman with all of her beauty and count Ludlow with his comical vampire costume. The woman eyed me with her familiar green eyes while she smiled a bit. Count Ludlow was the one to start talking.

"Oh good evening dear miss Isabel. This is **my beautiful **date for the evening, lady Antoinette. I met her while I was away doing business at the city. She was just dying to see our little society. "

The look on Ludlows face was priceless. He must have thought that bringing a date like that with him would make me jealouse and to like him more than Anthony. _Really, not working at all, I'm sorry!_ Instead of saying my thoughts out loud a smiled politely and made a little courtsey to lady Antoinette. Her gaze was so intense I didn't know what do or where to look at.

"Erhm, where is Anthony, if I may ask miss Isabel? He isn't here with you?"

Ludlow had a triumphant look on his face at this time, the poor man thought his time had come. Suddenly I noticed that Antoinette looked at me with even more interest than before.

"Well, he is here, he is just getting me a drink...Oh, there he comes allready!"

Both of them turned to look at the direction I was looking at and saw Anthony approaching towards us. First he was smiling at me and had a little twinkle in his eye when he saw count Ludlow and his costume, but then his face fell. He was looking straight at lady Antoinette. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the terrified look on his beautiful face. I turned to look at Antoinette and saw her smiling towards my loved one. The smile on her face wasn't a pretty one. Immediately when Anthony reached us he took my hand and pushed me right next to him, like he was sheltering me from the burning eyes of the woman towards us. Without braking the eye contact with Anthony she told very confused looking Ludlow to go and get her a punch too. He obeyed at once she opened her mouth. I felt how Anthony's mouth came next my ear and whispered something to me,

"Isabel, I wan't you to go to your mother **right now**. Stay with her and people, don't go anywhere alone, do you understand me? Just go now and I'll come to find you soon."

He had the strangest look on his face and I really didn't wan't to object him right now, not after the look of terror on his face. So I squeezed his hand before I left and stole a quick glance at Antoinette who was still standing there, smiling with her gleaming eyes.

**ANTHONY'S POV**

I couldn't believe she was here, how and why! For many years I had managed to avoid her, not once I had heard about her. I had started to believe that she was gone, out of my life. Apparently I was wrong, so wrong... There she stood with that evil smile of hers on her beautiful but cold face. Where once had been emotions, a long time ago, was now nothing. Yes, her eyes were the same color, but they were so terribly empty. Still she didn't say anything and I decided to take advance of it. Slowly I started to inch my way towards the balcony doors, and to my luck I saw her following me. I wanted to get away from the room, to get her away from Isabel._ I swear she will do no harm to her! Nothing! I can just hope she won't care about her and that she leaves her alone..._

Once we got out to the balcony I started to run. I ran too fast for human eyes and I was glad that no couples were having a night walk out in the garden. And she was following me, right behind me. I could hear her high-pitched laugh as she ran past me and stopped right in front of me, making me stop too. God how seeing her face made all the memories come back to me. She was she. She was Antoinette. She was my sister, my **twin sister.**

**"What** are you doing here? I, I can't... Just why?"

I was the first to talk and the first to brake the silence. I didn't know what to say or do, I was still too shocked for seing her in front of my eyes. I really had thought that I had managed to get her out of my life, she was like this disease that kept on making me sick. And now I didn't wan't be sick, I had found my cure, my Isabel.

"Well well, you don't seem to be too happy to see me, brother. Not that I expected that. So, long time no see."

She still had that wicked smile on her face while she kept on staring me. Before I had time to say anything else to her, she started walking away from me. Before she left me alone in the garden she looked back over her shoulder and let out a little laugh.

"I shall find you some other night, for some reason you seem to be too **stressed and buzzled** to have a real conversation right now. Go and find you little pet, or I will."

With that she was gone and I was alone with terrified thoughts. _My little pet? Go and find her or I will... Oh my god, Isabel!_ I ran, faster than ever before but as soon as I reached the balcony I slowed down. With my perfect and clear vision I scanned the room to find my soulmate. As soon as I spotted her, surrounded by her mother and her frends, I let out a sight. _She is safe.. for now..._

**A little twist for you ;) Tell me what you think about it!**


	16. My story

**Greetings from cloudy and rainy Finland, this country sucks I can tell you. And back to the point, here is the next chapter. I don't know if you like these little twists I'm giving to you because of the lack of reviews and comments, sooo...:) Next time tell me what you think, and if you don't.. it is useless to whine :D LOVE YOU ALL!**

**ISABEL'S POV**

I was getting worried. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't know where the hell Anthony was. And who was that woman, that lady Antoinette. Her eyes, they were so like Anthonys... And why she looked at me in that way, like she was... hungry? I really wanted to talk to Anthony, I felt so restless and I wanted to feel his arms around me and to hear him saying that everything was allright. I had obeyed his order to stay with my mother and her frends, thought I didn't know why, and now I really thought I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to sneak away from them when I felt how someone grapped my hand.

"Isabel, please dont' look so irritated. I'm here now. Come with me."

I looked to see if my mother had noticed anything, and when I was sure she hadn't I took Anthonys hand and followed him. When we got away from them to some shady corner, he pushed me close to him and held me tight. Softly he kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair with his hand.

"Thank god youre safe. I, I am sorry about all this.. I am so sorry to put you in danger, I **never** wan't anything bad happen to you..."

I didn't understand what was he talking about so I just tightened my grab around him and lowered my head on his chest.

"Anthony, calm down and tell me what is going on! Who was that lady Antoinette and why are you so anxious about seing her? Please just tell me, I can't stand to see you like this. And as you can see, I am fine, nothing has happened to me..."

At that moment I didn't care if people were looking at us and our position, I just needed to be close to him and to hear what was happening. I felt how his body relaxed a bit and how he inhaled deeply.

"You are right, you need to know... But not now, later tonight. This isn't the right time... But this I need to tell you now, from now on I don't wan't you to be alone at all, when I can I will be at your side **all the time**. You understand me my love? "

His serious tone made me understand him completely. I knew that when he was talking like that he wasn't kidding. And now I was getting a little scared.

**ANTHONY'S POV**

We were at my house again and I was having a hard time keeping my hands off of Isabel. What happened tonight made me feel that all the time in the world wouldn't be enough for me, I couldn't live without her. So, instead of explaining all to her, I was kissing her like a madman before the world's end. I sneaked my hands around her waist and lowered us down so that I was laying on top of her. She looked so beautiful in my arms and her scent was all over me. Without a thought I continued my path of kisses from her lips down to her neck, where I could sense how her blood ran trough her veins. She wrapped her legs around my body, causing the warmth of her body radiate to me. I could smell her sweet arousal as she pushed her hip even closer to me.

"Anthony.. I need you. Please..:"

_She needs me.. Yes, she needs me.She needs me to protect her._ I had to use all my will power to pull away from her. She needed me to protect her from the harm I brought to her. And she needed to know. I looked in to her questioning eyes and gave her lips a quick kiss before I picked her up so that she could sit in front of me.

"Isabel, we need to talk about what happened tonight. Where should I begin...

You remember when I told you something about the day when I was made? Well, there is a bigger story behind it...Yes, **he,** the vampire I told you about made me, but it was someone else who commanded him to do so...Lady Antoinette who you met today, she.. she is my sister. And she is the one behind what happened to me."

Isabel stared at me with her jaw dropped open. Yes, she was amazed but there was something else in her eyes... Grief? She didn't know anything about the real story but still her eyes were full of sorrow, for me. And before I knew I saw how a big, fat teardrop fell out of her eye. I captured her in my arms before she collapsed; her hot and salty tears watered my shirt where her face rested. I drowned the top of her head with light kisses and murmured comforting words to her ears.

"It's just... horrible! She is your sister and she... Killed you! Oh Anthony I am so sorry, it must have been so terrible..."

I wiped away her tears with my mouth and held her even closer.

"Yes it was and it is but... It's okay my love, it's okay. Don't worry, just.. don't worry. I have you now."

"Please Anthony, tell me the whole story. I wan't to hear it..."

With a sight a lowered us down again, but this time we just embraced eachother. I stroked her hair while I was thinking how to start my story.

"You may have noticed that Antoinette and I looked quite the same, that's because she is my twin. When we grew up we noticed that she was.. different. She wasn't like other children, she was mean and withdrawn to her own world. I was the only one who she let in. Her mind didn't work like other people's did, and while others didn't understand her, she didn't understand them. It was my job to protect her and to try to keep her away from doing bad. I knew that she wasn't good, but I was the only one who cared for her..

It became even worse when were were young adults, she couldn't stand the idea of me loving someone else and taking care of anyone else than her. She destroyed all my connections to people who I cared for. She wanted to be the only one for me.

But at the same time she didn't wan't to be alone with me, she wanted someone else who was **only for her.** Someone to command and someone to obey her.

She started to use people, young men who didn't know her reputation. I don't know how she did it, but it was like she was sucking their vitality, I don't know but...I think that that was how she met **him.**"

**There you go. TO BE CONTINUED ;) :D**


	17. My story pt2

**Dear readers, I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I have been traveling around the ohh, so lovely FINLAND soo..:( There are more sad news, at wednesday I'm going to Bulgaria for one week so you have to wait some more. But hey, I'm thrilled for the reviews you gave me, they really warm my heart! LOTS OF LOVE! You are the ones I am writing for. And you ****MedicalDiSaStEr**, **ohh god you made me laugh! They really are some horny beasts! :D**

**ISABEL'S POV**

Anthony's face looked so agitated and from his perfect green eyes I could see the pain he had kept with himself for so long.

"By him do you mean... the one who mm.. made you?"

"Yes, I do. As I told you, she had her ways to meet young men and make them fall in love with her, and obviously **he** wasn't an exception. Yes, he was a vampire and yes I think that his purpose was to feed from her, but like me and some others, he noticed that there was something different in her.

Where her differenties made other people afraid of her, he was fascinated by her. He wanted her for himself. Ofcorse Antoinette was thrilled to gain more power, and drinking and killing humans didn't bother her at all. But how wrong he was to think that **she would be his** now, so wrong. No one could own Antoinette, she owned people. And just as she had used living men, she used him; first she wanted him to turn me into a vampire too, she still wanted me. For some reasons she didn't wan't to do it by herself, maybe she didn't wan't to taste her own blood in me or something but..."

I took Anthony's hand in my own and kissed it before I snuggled closer to him. I wanted to show how much I loved him and wanted my body and warmth to comfort him. I couldn't quite show him my sorrow with words, I knew that I couldn't get them out right so I didn't say anything, just tried to be there for him. He tightened his hold on me and for once I was glad that he could sense my feelings and moods. After a long pause I cleared my throat before I spoked quietly.

"What did you do next? What did Antoinette do?"

Before answering me he kissed both of my cheeks and then my lips.

"I am so sorry that you have to be in the middle of all this. I never wanted anything bad to happen to you. You are the one thing that is beautiful in my life and now - "

"Anthony stop, you now I don't wan't to be anywhere else than with you. I don't care if it means danger or anything I just.. wan't to be with you. So just please, go on, tell me everything."

"I know, I know... I love you Isabel. So, you wanted to hear what happened next. At first I stayed with them, I didn't know where else to go; my whole life was gone and all I had was she. The change of lifestyle, if you can even call it a life, wasn't as easy for me as it had been for Antoinette.

You know that I can't kill people, and that made her and him mad. She couldn't understand why I wasn't enjoying her gift for me, eternal youth and new powers. For her this was the way to have me for ever. As a vampire I couldn't create new relationships and leave her for someone else. So, at first I stayed with them, disgusted by their brutal style of living.

I stayed in the shadows and observed people and their lives, desperately wanting to join them again. The last drop was when she noticed that I kept my eye on one family that reminded me of my former best frend's family, and killed them. After that I couldn't take it anymore, so I escaped. For many years I hid from them, traveled around the world and didn't stay at a same place for long. After a long time, when I hadn't heard about them for ages, I had the courage to breathe and sociate with other undeads, and that's how I heard about the whole soulmate thing. And after a years of wandering around I met you as a little girl. So here we are my love, for the first time I have found happines and... She found me now. "

**There you go again. I know that this one is LITTTLE short, but try to enjoy it :)**


	18. Something different

**Yes, new chapter again! I have to give you something now because soon I will be gone for a week. Review and make me happy, it gives me strenght to write! Love you! :)**

It had been couple of days, almost a week without a sight of Antoinette but still I felt the pressure on my shoulders. I knew she was somewhere there, smiling her wicked smile. And she wouldn't give up. According to what Anthony told me, she would never give up. I hadn't yet told him how scared I really was, there was no need to make his burden even bigger. I couldn't imagine how he must feel, after all, she was his own sister. _It just isn't fair. After all she has done to him why can't she just leave him alone? _ I would do anything to be with the one I loved, I had no other choice.

I really didn't like these social events, but lately they had been even more unpleasent for me. Every time when someone came to talk to me or just stepped in to the room I was afraid that it was **she.** Thankfully Anthony was with me in all of the balls or dinners, after her showing up he had left me alone only when it was necessarily. During the days I had to be without him ofcorse, but as soon as the sun set down he appeared in to my room. Yes, it was risky but he didn't want to take any chances. And I have to admit that his unhuman powers, like his speed, came very handy when he had to make a fast exit.

Unfortunately this night I had to leave the security of my home and attend a dinner, arrenged by Lady Emille again, ofcorse. I tried to hide my nerviousness from my mother by making a fuzz out of my appearance. So, when we were ready to leave I looked amazing, it was a shame that I didn't feel like it too.

Naturally Anthony was there too, but like always instead of our passionate kisses we had to greet eachoter in a more suitable way. With strong steps he approached me and my mother, stoped infront of us and bowed.

"Good evening dear ladies. Mrs. Caroline, may I say that you look beautiful tonight. And you, miss Isabel... Gorgeous as always."

With that he took my hand and gently kissed my palm. Right next to me I could sense how my mother was glowing with satisfaction.

"Ohh dear Anthony, always such a gentleman for an old lady like me. Save your complements for my sweet daughter. And now, I am going to go and find lady Emille, I assume that you can keep company for Isabel? Thank you dearest."

"It would be my pleasure, Caroline."

I watched as my mother made her way to Emille, and smiled to Anthony.

"So, keeping company for me would be a... pleasure for you? I can't say that I am complaining. "

Anthony scanned trough the room and when he was sure that no one was paying attention to us he leaned closer and I felt how his lips brushed against my skin. And as fast as it started, as fast it was over.

"Yes, it **is** a pleasure to me my love. "

--

I was reliefed that Antoinette wasn't there, but still something was bothering me. Something was different than normally. I checked the clock on the wall and noticed that it was about a time for the dinner. Before I had time to tell Anthony that maybe we should make our way to the dining room, I heard the familiar, excitted voice of lady Emille.

"Everybody, dinner is ready! If we are all here than I suggest that you all follow me -- But where is count Ludlow? Oh my I totally forgot him, has anybody heard about him?"

That was it. No one had seen count Ludlow for couple of days. Actually, since he appeared to the masquerade with Antoinette..._Oh my god, what if something has happened to him!?_

**I know it can be little boring, but just wait, just wait ;) Hope you enjoyed!**


	19. There are ways

**After some time, here I am again! And just letting you know, I have a new story going on, go and check it out and let me know what you think about it! ;) But back to this story, thanks for reviews, alerts and favorites, I love to hear from you.:) Keep reviewing and you'll be rewarded with new chapters!**

The party went on like usually, anyone else didn't seem to be too concerned about Ludlow. They just thought that he was sick or something, but me, I thought the he was more than sick... Anthony seemed to think in the same way as I for he positioned himself even closer to me, like to protect me. Okay, I had to admit that I was little shocked. _Don't panic, don't you dare to start panicking! It doesn't help anybody!_ I grapped Anthonys hand with such force, that if he was a human it would have hurted. A lot.

"Anthony! We need to find out what has happened! I really don't like count Ludlow but if he is.. dead, it is my fault! I am the reason you are here and thats why she came here and met Ludlow!"

The look I saw on his gorgeous face was fearce. With one strong movement he pulled me behind the corner and backed me against the wall. He cupped my face between his hands and looked me to my eyes.

"It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Do you understand me Isabel? I don't wan't wan't to hear you say that ever again! If it's somebody's fault, then it is mine. You have nothing to do with this my love."

At this point I had tears in my eyes and I couldn't stop them. Like before, Anthony licked them away and covered my face with little kisses. I wrapped my arms around him so that I was in his cold embrace. His coldness comforted me and I wished the whole world around us to go away. I was so tired about all this, everything else seemed like nothing, except Anthony. He was the only thing that mattered now. Ofcorse I loved my mother but I knew that she would be okay without me, unlike Anthony. And well, I wouldn't be okay without him.

"I'm sorry, I just feel so bad.. Anthony just.. take me away..."

"I will, someday I will. I'll take you to a place where we can be together without boundaries and no one is looking for us. "

--

We were laying in a bed, holding eachother. We hadn't spoken a lot after the dinner this night. It wasn't because there was nothing to say but I quess we didn't wan't to speak. For a while we wanted to pretend that everything was okay. But I knew that we needed to speak. I needed to know somethings that were too important to ingore, especially now. I played with his hair while I tried to decide what to say.

"Just let it out Isabel, I can sense that there is something you wan't to talk to me about. "

"Well, I've been wondering that... What do we do next? What if something happens to me, or even worse, you? What can we do about Antoinette?"

I looked at his face that was full of emotions; worry, sadness, anger and love. He was as lost as I was.

"I hoped that we wouldn't have to think about these things until later but... There are some, how could I say it.. ways."

"What ways, ways for what?"

"If we can't get rid of Antoinette and we think that I can't protect you anymore, then we have to think of these ways. But I can assure you that I don't wan't to do any of those, it would mean that you should leave your life, your family, your friends.. Everything!"

I couldn't believe my ears! He still didn't seem to understand that I was more than willing to do everything that just to be with him! My life here didn't meen anything to me, before I met him I didn't even feel like I was breathing anymore.

"Anthony now you listen to me! I don't care! If it was necessarily, I would leave now, not saying goodbye to anyone, I am ready. I don't need anything else than you. Please believe now and tell me what are those ways you were talking about."

He kissed me so gently that if my eyes were closed I wouldn't have been sure if it even happened. In the middle of his kiss hi whispered something against my lips; "_I know"_. Then his face left mine and he looked me straight in to my eyes.

" I know, I just don't wan't to make you leave everything. But you are right. But just remember, we don't have to do anything, unless the situation looks way too dangerous.

First, there is the way I don't never wan't to use with you. I don't ever wan't to make you a vampire and doom you to eternal night. Never. But for our luck I've heard about another way, it is known to work for vampires who have found their soulmates in a mortal."

I knew that for Anthony the thought of me being a vampire was unbearable, but for me it didn't sound so bad. Anything to be with him. And like he had said, he didn't need to kill humans, so why would I? But as long as there was another way, I wouldn't have to force him to make me a vampire too.

**I really try to make the next one longer ;) PROMISE!**


	20. My life is your life

**Tada-daaaa-daaaa! New chapter for you my lovely readers! Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites, they make me reaaalllyyy happy! :) So, keep making me happy. I hope you like the plot so far ;)**

"And the other way you were talking about...?"

He jumped off of the bed and walked to the window. I stared at his naked back while he just stood, silent. Finally he turned to me and with a blink of an eye he was next to me again. _He and his vampire speed..._

"You allready have a piece of my soul, love. Now what you need is something... more solid of me. If you drink my blood, your life will be attached to mine. As long as I life, you'll life too. When I die, you'll die too. That means that you wouldn't grow any older, you would look like that after hundreds of years. "

I was shocked and my mouth dropped open. Anthony looked terrief, propably he was afraid of my face at the moment.

"Ofcorse we don't have to do it, I was just telling you about it - "

"There is something like this and you haven't told me before? This could solve almost all our problems! This is wonderful!"

Now he was the one with the shocked impression. I jumped up from the bed and threw myself at him. I wrapped my arms and legs around his body and gave him a kiss that was powerful enough to move mountains. Almost. I let my hand travel on his perfect and hard back. His skins was so soft, but hard at the same time under my fingers. Yes, this was what I wanted and nothing else mattered. An eternity with him didn't sound so bad at all to my ears, but I knew that before all the happy thoughts we had things to get rid off.

He laid us down on the bed so that I was straddling him. His green eyes glowed in the dark like the most beautiful diamonds in the world.

"Anthony, I think we should do it. And I don't mean that we should do it after all this is over. We should do it now, before Antoinette gets a chance to do anything bad to me, or you. It would be a suprise to her and we should take advance of it!"

His cold hands made little patterns on my back and made me shiver under his touch. Like usually, it wasn't from the cold. But this time his coldness reminded me from something. I had realized that yes, I would live forever with him, but I would never be a vampire. I would never really understand what he felt and what he had went trough. In a way I wish that I could do all that, just to get closer to him. But I knew that it wasn't an option, this other solution would be so much better for both of us.

"I hate to admit this, but you are right... But are you sure? I am going to keep asking that, I don't wan't to make you do something you are not sure about..."

"I am sure. I wan't to do it and be with you, forever."

**ANTHONY'S POV**

I watched as the light of my life smiled at me before she kissed me. Her soft and warm body felt so good against my cold skin. She warmed me in all the ways possible. I lifted the hem of her night gown and threw it away from us. Now that I was able to see her whole body with no barriers I took full advance from it. My clear gaze traveled up and down her body; from her round brests to the point where her legs joined together.

I lowered my head to the level of her right brest. Before I kissed it I gave it a small but cold blow that made her shiver even more. After that I kissed it and did the same to the other breast.

"OKay, we'll do it tonight love. "

WIth that I spread her legs. I didn't need to touch her to know that she was ready for me, I could **smell** it. She smelled so beautiful and she tasted so beautiful. She was so beautiful. I lifted her leg on my shoulder and caressed her inner thigh with my thumb. I felt how her breathing came more and more uneaven.

Her heart beated like a drum. She was my rhytmh. Listening her heart I pushed inside of her, making her gasp for air. Her nails clunged on my back and send waves of pleasure to me. I loved the sounds she made as I picked up speed and hardened my thrusts. I licked her shoulder when I saw a drop of sweat running down on it.

I felt how her inner muscles tightened around me and new that she was close. And so was I. Before I let us come I moved my wrist to my mouth and bit it hard. When I tasted the blood I brought it to Isabella's lips. First she looked confused but then she realized what was I doing. Then it hit us; we both came at the same time as she started drinking my blood.

**Hope you enjoyed, there is more to come ;)**


	21. Consequences

**TADAAA! Thank you for the reviews, they make me reaally happy! Love you all! Keep doing what you do! Here is the next chapter. I have a little writer's block going, I know where the story is going but I'm not sure how and when I'm going to do it :D But stay with me people!**

**ISABEL'S POV**

I watched as he bit his own wrist and saw the blood streaming out the cut. He brought his hand infront of my mouth and for a moment I was confused. But only for a moment. I was going to drink from him, his blood would run trough my veins. I leaned my head closer so that my lips touched his wrist.

We both came at the same time as I started to drink from him. For some reason everything felt different to me, like.. in slow motion? I didn't quit drinking, the liquid running down my throat was too delicious, better than anything I had ever tasted before. I heard my own breathing mixed with his, I even heard my own heart beating like it was a drum. How beautiful his skin looked to my eyes, even prettier than it had before.

We both had calmed down after our climax but still I was drinking. I felt how Anthony gently pulled his hand away from my lips.

"I think that's enough love. How did it feel like?"

I looked at him with a wide smile on my face. How could I describe it to him? For a moment everything had been so clear to me, world had looked so beautiful. I wondered if he saw things like that all the time...

My thoughts must have been pretty obviously seen from my face because he let out a small laugh. And how beautiful laugh it was.

"I know. The feeling is quite fantasting. Are you feeling okay? I don't really know what comes after this so..."

I winked my eye at him and slowly moved my hand were his was. I took his hand on mine and brought his wrist to my lips. I kissed the spot where he had bitten himself. There was no wound on it._ Soo, if he is as fast healer, wonder If..._ Before I had time to finish I felt how his lips crushed on mine. His tongue licked my lips, cleaning them from the blood that was left on them. I felt how he gently nibbed my lower lip with his fangs. The move send shivers down my spine.

Suddenly the shivers didn't feel that good at all. Cold sweat was forming all over my body and I started to shake. Anthony had also noticed the chance on me and looked worried to death. Literally, I have never seen him that serious and scared before. I let out a sight when I felt the first cramp on my stomach.

"I... I don't feel that fine Anthony... What's going on?"

"Shh it's okay, breath love, breath. I don't think that it is anything serious, something to do with the fact that your body is full of vampire blood... Hold on to me Isabel."

I started crying when the pain in my stomach grew stronger. That went on for hours and I noticed that it was soon to sunrise when my pain stopped.

"Is it over, how do you feel? I'll get you some water love."

I tried to move on the bed and figure out if there was more pain. No, I felt fine. The change was unbelievable. A moment ago I was crying and hoping to die and now I was feeling better than ever before. Anthony came back with water and I laid my head on his lap. I was exhausted and wished to sleep for a whole week.

At some point I stirred from my sleep to notice that Anthony got up from the bed, kissed my lips and whispered how much he loved me. I didn't have energy to let him know that I heard him, so I just watched him disappear out of the window. After that I fell back to sleep.

My sleep was filled with weird dreams. I saw Anthony with a look of disgust on his face, and he wasn't alone. Antoinette and his companion were there too, playing with a human body, all covered with blood.

Next I saw him alone, wondering trough countries, trough times. All alone.

Then I saw him and a little girl. Me. They were standing in a forest, looking at eachother. I saw how his mouth formed one word: Isabel.

**I hope you lovely readers liked it. **


	22. New me

**HAUDI you beautiful people! Eager to know more about Anthony and Isabel I assume ;) Thank you for the reviews, I am more than happy. I love you all, I really do!**

**And one thing I need to make clear; Isabel didn't become a vampire. I am not sure if I made that clear enought, but it was all about the "other way" I was talking about. **

**"But as long as there was another way, I wouldn't have to force him to make me a vampire too."**

**Hope you understood, if you didn't, tell me and I'll try to make it more clear. :)**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the sun was shining brightly outside. Some part of me was reliefed to notice that I didn't turn to dust when the rays of sun touched me. I knew that Anthony hadn't made me a vampire, but something had happened to me and well... One can never be too careful you know.

Did I feel different? No. Did I see things in a new light? No, not after that one moment last night. Everything looked normal. I was little dissapointed, didn't I get anything?

Okay, yes obviously I would be forever young now and couldn't die without Anthony but... Nothing? With a sight I got up from the bed and marched to the mirror. Nope, I didn't look different. Ohh, The things I would have done with the vampire speed...

In the middle of my self-examination Mary popped in to my room.

"Good morning miss. You look radiant today. Lets get you dressed and then you mother would like to meet you."

--

"Isabel, is there something bothering you? You've been really quiet lately and you've acted strangely. "

Oh, my mother had really noticed something beside her wedding thoughts?

"No, its nothing just..."

_Nothing, really? I wouldn't call a crazy vampire who propably want's to kill you a nothing..._

"Ahh, I see. You have problems with your feelings. Towards Anthony and Ludlow. They are both decent men but..."

"Mother, mother stop! I don't have any problems with my feelings towards Ludlow, I don't like him. Really. "

_Actually mother, he just might be dead._

"But Anthony...? You like him don't you? I am not just so sure about him... There is something mysterious about him..."

"He is a good man, I know him. Lets talk about something else please."

My mother looked at me with a funny look on her face but didn't say anything else about the subject. Ofcorse Anthony was a little mysterious, he was a vampire for god's sake!

I felt little sorry for my mom, she would never see me getting married now, but what had to be done had to be done. I knew that Anthony and I would have to leave at some point. Without Antoinette we could have couple of years in here, but at some point people would start to wonder when neither of us wouldn't grow any older. And what was the point making things harder? It was a fact that we had to leave, and maybe it was easier to do it earlier...

Sure, I would miss my mother, and even Mary, but I couln't stay. I wanted to be with Anthony and see the world. Just the two of us and no one coming after us. And maybe, who knows, after years we could come back, just to see if she was okay.

"Well, talking about something else, did I remember to told you that I am having a dinner party tonight? I can't let lady Emille have all the fun..."

Why was I so afraid of the word dinner party at these days?

--

Our guests had just started to arrive and the party had started. I was standing with my mother greeting people, and I have to say that I managed to hide my nerviousness pretty well. Anthony had arrived too and was standing near us. I think that my mothers glares sometimes really made him feel akward. _Can't blame him..._

Again I was reliefed to see that neither Antoinette or Ludlow weren't there, but still I felt nervious. My restlessness grew even bigger when my mother stole Anthony with her to watch some new paintings. I could only guess what she was really talking about with him...

Music was playing and I started to feel more relaxed. I mean, what was going to happen in my own house? There were too big audience for some terrible vampire show.

Suddenly I felt a cold hand at my shoulder. I smiled and sighted with relief.

"Finally you are free, I hope my mother didn't bore you to death?"

"Mm, maybe she did, to **death.**"

_That wasn't Anthonys voice!_

**Review and make me happy. I absolutely love you my dear readers. **


	23. New pet

**Haudi! Thank you for the reviews and stuff, I love you with all my heart! Go and find out who is the mysterious person with the cold hand ;) **

With one fast move I turned around, only to look in the most horrified eyes ever. They had this sick glow on them, it wasn't natural.

It was Ludlow, and there was something terribly wrong with him.

"What, no words for an old frend? Maybe I have to change a little word about your manners with your mother..."

"No, no! What... what are you doing here?"

There was no way I was going to let that monster be alone with my mother, no way. A slow and evil smile spread across his face while his gaze wondered around my body.

"Ahh, you know what Isabel? I've always wanted to... taste you... I think that that's exactly what I am going to do..."

I was horrified, he was so different, so evil. And he had this sick, possesive look when he looked at me. I didn't like it at all.

"What has happened to you?"

His wicked laugh echoed in my ears.

"Nothing special. This **frend** of your, Antoinette showed me a whole new world. And for now, I think I'm really enjoying it."

_Oh god, this really was even worse than I thought! He isn't dead, he is... a vampire._ That what he had become, and from what I saw he was dangerous, nothing like Anthony. Antoinette had made him like a picture of her own blood lust.

I stood there silent, too shocked to speak. After a time that felt like years he took a step closer to me. But before I had time to react I saw a flash of movement. Strong pare of hands wrapped around me and pushed me away from Ludlow.

"You. Do. Not. Touch. HER. Ever. "

Anthony was angrier than ever before, his eyes glared at Ludlow with so much poison than even I was little afraid of him. But I knew that he wasn't the threat, Ludlow was.

"She was mine! She **is** mine! Or she will be! Antoinette promised me!"

Anthonys grip on me grew tighter and he kissed the top of my head.

"No, she was never yours and she'll never be yours."

Suddenly it felt like the room was colder than before. I heard steps behind us. Anthony and I heard her before we saw her.

"Autchh, don't be so greedy, brother. She is not that special to be not shared with your family. "

I felt how every muscel in Anthony's body tensed. I said that I had never seen him as angry before when he talked to Ludlow. Well, I was wrong. This was pure rage. His attempt to keep himself in control in front of people seemed to make Antoinette laugh.

"So weak. Oh, how rude of me, I quess that both of you allready know my new pet, count Ludlow. He seems to like your one, may he play with it for a while?"

"Neither of you will not touch her!"

Again her laughter filled the room. Suddenly it stopped and her cold eyes scanned trough my body. She turned her eyes to Anthony and hissed. Her voice was low when she opened her mouth again.

"I don't understand why you chose her over me. She is nothing! A mortal who has only few years to live. And now she doesn't even have them. She is dead."

_Ohh how wrong you are, I have more than only few years... _I was more than happy that she didn't know what we had done.

"She is everything, she is the world to me. If anyone is dead, it is you. Get away from us and never come back. You don't need me Anoinette and I don't **wan't** you. "

Behind Antoinette Ludlow was becoming restless. He grapped her arm and looked her in the eyes, like a child to it's mother.

"You promised her to me! Can I have her? I wan't her, I wan't her blood!"

She looked back at him with hatred on her eyes. It was weird but behind all my fears **I** felt sorry for **him.** I could see that he had died for nothing, he was nothing to her.

"Everything in time. Come, you'll have her later and I'll have him. Good night, Isabel."

Faster than normal people they were at the door, but before they left Antoinette turned to us and formed one word with her mouth: _Anthony._

We stood in our places, his hands still around me.

"Good god, what happened here? Anthony, what are you doing?"

My mother. She really knew the right time to appear. Fast we separated from eachother and I felt how my cheeks turned to red.

"And was that just count Ludlow that left the room? Would someone please explain me what is happening?"

Still too embarassed I looked at Anthony for help. I knew I could trust him.

"I am sorry madam, It was count Ludlow indeed and he was too drunk. He said something impolite to Isabel and I was comforting her."

She gave us a suspicious look but left the subject. I think that deep down inside she was actually happy about our improper position. This time I didn't mind at all that she was propably hearing wedding bells in her head. It only made me sad that she would never hear them.

But back to the reality, I was horrified. I didn't know what to do. Anthony tried to calm me down with his eyes but I saw that he was as angry as I was scared. Something that Ludlow had said made me feel even more uncomfortable. I was scared for my mother. He had only said something about talking to my mother, but I had realized that maybe she was in danger too. I couldn't put her in a risk.

Anthony must have sensed my feeling for he moved closer to me and pushed my around the corner so that no one was looking at us.

"It's going to be ok, I will find some way to fix this. What did Ludlow say to you?"

I let out a shaky breath and was about to collipse to the ground without Anthony and his strong hands.

**And yes, you were right, It was Ludlow. You are too good or I am too easy :D Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think and review my dear readers! :)**


	24. A letter

**Hi sweeties! Sorry it took me so long with this new chapter, the school is killing me. I've been so busy with all the work my teachers gave me so... Thank you for your wonderful words about this story! I really love you all and I hope that I make you as happy as you make me :) Keep reviewing and telling me what you think! LOVE!**

I was making my way to my room after the party when I heard that someone was walking after me. Every muscle on my body tightened; I was sure that Antoinette or Ludlow had came to kill me. I was about to scream with all my force when someone put it's hand on my shoulder.

"Oh my god dear, you are jumpy today! I have a letter for you, someone left it to the living room table. Here, I bet it is from some secret admirare..."

It was only Mary. How reliefed I was. But the letter... I knew that this couldn't go on any longer, it was like my life was on hold, I couldn't even breathe properly when I knew that Antoinette was somewhere. And Ludlow, lusting for my blood... The most frightening thing was that now I had put my mother on danger too. Something had to be done.

I took the letter from Mary, said goodnight to her and opened the door to my room. When it was shut I collapsed on the floor, holding the letter in my hand.

"Isabel, what is wrong? Has something new happened...?"

Anthony sat at the floor next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I pressed my head on his chest and took a deep breath at his marvellous scent. I felt somehow stronger now when he was next to me. Without a word I showed him the letter I still hadn't opened. His face went blank when he saw the handscript that had wrote my name.

"It is her, isn't it?"

I wouldn't have had to ask it actually, it was something I had already sensed.

"Yes, it's from her. Do you wan't to open it or should I do it, love?"

I brought my face opposite to his and looked him in the eye. Our lips were so close but not touching and I could feel his cold breath against my warm face. It cleared my mind from somekind of a trance and I lightly shaked my head.

"No, I can do it. Okay, here we go..."

_My __**little frend**__, _

_I assume that you are as tired to this game as I am, so do as I tell you.This will be easier for everybody. T_

_omorrow night you'll come to the forest next to your house, __**alone.**__ Don't say a word to Anthony, or our count Ludlow here will have a little word with your mother. And the subject is DEATH serious. _

_Remember, not a word to Anthony, it will be easier for him to let you go now, after all, you would __**die**__ someday anyway._

_A._

I dropped the letter to the floor when I started to cry. Or atleast I thought that I was starting to cry. But no tears came out of my eyes. The thing that I felt was anger and hate. _How dare she say those things? _ Anthony took the letter and shred it to pieces before he scooped me to his arms and carried me to the bed. He looked suprised when he notices that I wasn't crying.

"What can we do? How can I save my mother? I can't let her die."

"Ofcorse we are not going to let Antoinette hurt her. I don't know how stupid she thinks you are, didn't she know that ofcorse you would show me the letter and that I would never let you go alone?"

"It doesn't matter, we are going there and we are going to end this. I will go there tomorrow. We need to figure out a plan, Anthony!"

He positioned us better on the bed so that we were sitting facing eachother. From his face I could see that he didn't like the idea of me being with Antoinette. I knew that this was hurting him, he didn't wan't anything like this to happen to me, but I knew what I had to do. And obviously so did he.

"I don't like this at all, but you are right, you need to go there. You need to distract her so that I can finish her. And for our luck they don't know that you are binded to my life, they can't kill you if they don't kill me. And Antoinette doesn't wan't me dead."

"But won't she guess that you came with me?"

"Propably, but maybe you can keep her busy even for a while, it would help me a lot..."

"Ofcorse. When I am with you I can do anything.."

He smiled at me and his eyes were full of emotion. He brushed my face with his thumb and leaned closer to kiss me. Somehow I felt so energetic at the moment, ready for action. before he had time to kiss me I whispered against his lips;

"You need to feed before tomorrow. You need all strenght possible, love."

He hesisated and was going to say something so I cut him out.

"Don't say anything, you know I am right. I am going to be okay for tomorrow, don't worry."

All the adrenaline in me made me feel stronger and braver than normally. I wanted something to make me forget what was going on, even for a moment.

Without a hesisation I brought my lips to his ear and just breathed for a while.

"Love me Anthony. Show me how you love me, hard."

My arms had sneaked their way around his body and I felt how his muscles tightened under my hands. I had ever said anything like that and a little blush creeped to my cheeks. I didn't care about it and decided to go on.

**Stay tuned, to be continued ;)**


	25. Heated

**Thank you again for your kind words and all. They really inspire me. Love you all! Here is some (hopefully) heated stuff for you lovely readers;)**

I positioned us so that I was sitting on top of him, straddling him with my legs. I pushed him down on his back and moved my hips against his. he let out a low hiss and tried to get up to kiss me. With slightly shaking hands I blocked his move and told him to keep his hands with him.

"This time I am in control, love. "

I felt how hot my cheeks were and was sure that Anthony could smell the blood rushing to them. I kept on rocking against his hard member and traveled my hands across my body, stopping for a while to touch my hard nippless before I continued back down, this time touching his chest. I leaned closer to him and licked his lips.

"Anthony, I have a little problem here, this dress... It's quite difficult to take off without help.. Would you?"

Without a word he brought his hands to the neckline of my dress and ripped it to pieces. The shreds and the rest of the dress and clothes undrerneath it he tossed away with one fast movement. It didn't take him even a minute to get me naked. I felt a little crack in my boldness when I was naked but tried to push it away, I was going to do this.

The cold air made my nipples harden even more and it felt almost painful. Painfully pleasurable. I ached for his touch but didn't give him a promise to touch me despite his pleadings.

"Isabel, please, let me touch you, show how much I love you.."

I put one finger against his mouth and gave him a wicked smile. To my puprise he sucked my finger inside his mouth, touching it gently with one of his fangs. That made my whole body shiver.

"Soon my love. Soon."

I pressed the finger he had sucked against my bare abdomen and moved it upwards on my skin. This time I didn't stop to touch my nipples whitch were crying to be touched. Again I moved my hips against his groin making him take a deep, sharp breath. My hand continued it's travel to my hair. Slowly I opened the jewerly that was holding my hair up. My curls fell down on my shoulders and on my brests. The gentle contact they made with my nipples was so erotic. I looked at the jewerly and smiled, it was exactly what I needed. It had a sharp, needle kind of thing that helped the hair stay up. Anthony watched me as I played with it for a while. Suddenly I punctured one of my fingers with is so that blood streamed out of it. He looked shocked so I decided to calm him down.

"Don't worry, I know what I am doing."

I could see that the smell of my blood combined with the smell of my lust and naked body made him go crazy. Exactly how I had planned it. I punctured my other finger too and looked how the blood dribbled on my fingers. I let the jewerly go and rubbed my hands together so that they were both covered with blood. Then I did something that made Anthony go even harder than he was before. I started to massage my brests and nipples with my hands so that they were covered with blood. I started to moan out of pleasure as I touched myself. My other hand started to make it's way towards the point were my legs met. With a sexy glow on his eyes Anthony watched the bloody trail on my stomach that my fingers left behind and followed them all the way where they stopped. I took a shaky bearth and touched myself.

**ANTHONY'S POV**

I watched as she found her destination, the spot she had been looking for. It was too much for me, the blood and the smell of her sex was enough, this was time for me to step in, no matter what she had said. I used my unhuman speed and before she had time to realize what was happening I changed our position. She was laying on her back and I was between her legs. Her hand was still touching her wet spot and the look of suprise mixed with lust on her face made me let out a growl.

I leaned closer to her gorgeous pink nipples that were covered with her delicious blood. Isabel had never been like this before, but I wasn't complaining, if this helped her escape the situation we were in, I was more than willing to help her. God how I wanted to taste her, everything in her. It was like her perfect nipple was screaming for me to touch it, kiss it and bite it. I wanted to make her pant for me.

Smiling at the same time I licked her other nipple tasting her blood. I licked it clean and did the same thing to the other one. Beneath me I could smell and feel how she became even more and more turned on, the sweet smell of her arousal was all over me. She pushed her hips against mine as I captured one of her nipples in my mouth. I sucked and bited it gently and started to pinch the other one with my fingers.

"Oh Anthony please, bite me ohh god..."

She was so close to the edge and I knew that she would ride with the waves if I did it. And I wanted to do it. So I did it. I kissed the nipple before I sunk my teeth to her sensitive flesh and made her cry out of pleasure. As I sucked her blood, her body trembled because of her massive orgasm. I kept on sucking and pinching her nipple and so did she with the trembling. I stopped first and kissed the nipple again taking my mouth away from it.

I smiled down and saw that she was still miles away from me, trembling slightly under me. I waited for a while and after a time that felt like forever she was able to concentrate on things around her, on me. She didn't say a word when she brought her face to mine and smiled - it was a smile that belonged to a very satisfied person. I kissed her and guided her head back to the pillows again. I looked down on her with absolut adoration, there was nothing imperfect in her features, in her mind. She was perfect in every ways possible.

I could hear her heavy breaths and thought that she was tired, whitch she must have been, and was going to go lay next to her and hold her soft body until the dawn. Apparantly she had a different idea.

"Anthony love, what are you doing? We are noit going to sleep yet. You haven't fed yet. "

I didn't wan't to her to be weak tomorrow so I didn't wan't to take any more of her blood. Not tonight.

"Shh, go to sleep Isabel. I had enough before. It's okay."

But she didn't give up. Like protesting her mind, she pushed her hair aside from her neck and revealed it's perfect line to me.

"That isn't fooling anyone. Drink, you need more power than me, I'll be fine, I am not going to be the one fighting against my own sister..."

I knew that she was right, but somehow she looked so fragile at the moment. Her courage from before had almost faided away and she looked more like the young woman she really was, so easily breakable. But than again, I knew that she wasn't going to give up. One last time I tried to reason with her but she didn't listen to me at all.

"Anthony please, it would make me feel better too... I would feel so much more comfortable if I knew that I had done everything to help you."

How was I supposed to resist her? I would do anything to make her feel better. Even take some of the life running trough her veins to me.

I closed my arms around her soft and warmd body and kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips and finally her neck.

"Okay. I love you Isabel, forever."

With that I gave her slender neck one last kiss before I broke her thin skin that covered her vein. I heard how she let out a passionate sight and let her fingers get lost in my hair. Her perfect taste flowded to my mouth while she murmured loving words to me. We stayed like that until I stopped and she fell asleep. The most perfect creature in the world was sleeping in my arms.

**Tell me what you think about it ;) Review and make me reeaaally happy!**


	26. Part one

**Thank you my lovely readers! Here is part 1 of the long longed chapter; a fight scene! What will happen to Antoinette and Ludlow, or Anthony and Isabel? Find out and tell me what you think ;)**

**ISABEL'S POV**

The morning came too soon. The light of the day didn't come alone, the fear came with it. I could feel it in my stomach as hundreds of butterflies, I could see it in my head as horrible pictures. I could almost even smell it. I couldn't breath as easily as normally. I tried to hide my fears by remembering last night. It had been magical, so unreal and so unlike me. But I kind of liked the girl who was in command yesterday. And I liked what the girl did to Anthony. And straight back to my fears; I was so afraid of losing Anthony. I couldn't imagine life without him, and actually there wouldn't even be life without him, I was destined to live with him, and to die with him. It was in my blood now.

I was also afraid for my mother, what if they would do something to her? I couldn't stand the idea of her being hurted eighter. There was only one thing to do and it was succeeding tonight. Antoinette and Ludlow couldn't be able to walk alone anymore, not after what she did to Anthony and to so many innocent people. And Ludlow... I knew that he wasn't himself anymore, he was an image of Antoinette, everything that was bad in her was in him too now.

I spend the whole day preparing myself, and mentally saying goodbye to my mother. I didn't know what would come after tonight, but I wanted to be prepared for anything. Even saying goodbye to my mother. Every time I passed her at the corridor or she said something funny to me, I was telling her my goodbyes; they were in my tone of voice, in my touches and in my smile. And every time I felt like crying. I knew that we had to leave and I was ready for that, but it didn't mean that saying goodbye would be easy. Not even close. But there was something good in it too, these emotions I went trough made me feel angry. So angry, towards Antoinette. I was going to walk out of this alive tonigh. My anger gave me powers to get trough the day and energy to prepare myself.

So, when the sun set down and I had told my mother that I was going bed early, Anthony showed up in my room. Silently he crossed the room and shut me in his arms. I breathed in his lovely scent and let his coldness to calm my nerves. Yes, he was everything I needed. I looked up on his eyes and stared there for a while. Slowly I placed my lips against his and kissed him. The kiss wasn't the most passionate one nor it wasn't the most lazy one. It was a kiss full of emotions and knowledge that something was going to happen. It was a kiss of true love.

"Should we be going?"

My voice was little shaky, not too much luckily. I was proud of myself and how well I hid my emotions and fears. Anthony took my hand and kissed the top of it.

"Yes, I think so. Are you sure you wan't to do this? I could go there by myself..."

I tightened my grip on his hand and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Ofcorse I wan't to do this, it is the only chance no matter what you say. Let's get going love."

" I just don't wan't you to get hurt...You are too important to me."

"Don't worry.. And oh! This is a good thing! I almost forgot to tell you, look. My wounds from last night, they are all healed! Not a single sign of them! So, this means that I will be perfectly safe."

With a smile and some murmurs that sounded like "yes" he tenderly scooped my to his arms and walked to the window. He jumped down and this time I wasn't afraid of the speed or the long way down. I was in good hands, the best you could imagine.

--

I was standing in a small clearing alone. We had agreed that Anthony would jump in later, this was our little and pathetic try of an ambush. The wind was breezing and I was getting cold. I tried to gaze trough the thick branches but it was too dark, the forest was silent but full of movements. I knew that they were the trees and maybe some animals but I also knew that Antoinette and Ludlow would appear in any time soon.

Suddenly I felt a cold breath in my neck.

"Boo. I hope I didn't keep you waiting dear?"

I turned around only to see Antoinette's mean and wicked face only inches away from mine._Too close, too close..._ I took few steps behind, feeling better if there was more space between us.

"I see that you agreed to our deal, I can't see Anthony anywhere near. Great. You are a good girl, and my pet likes good girls, isn't that true Ludlow?"

I could see his shining teeth when he appeared behind the trees. His smile made me shiver, in a bad way.

"I **really** like good girls you know... And you smell so good, I can't wait..."

Antoinette had this annoyed look on her face again, like always when Ludlow spoke to him. Those two really deserved eachothers.

"You promised to leave my mother out if this? "

Her laugh echoed around the clearing. Suddenly it came to a stop and her face was infront of mine and she smiled at me showing all of her teeth. They were so white.

"Yes, ofcorse. I am affended, do you really doubt my word?"

_Oh, do I?_

_--_

**To be continued. Review my lovely, lovely readers. :)**


	27. Part two

**Yeah! Next chapter is up ;) Tell me what you think! And remember, I love you all my lovely readers!**

Before I knew I was thrown away from where I stood, with one delicate movement Antoinette hit me with one of her hands. I flew trough the clearing and hit one of the trees surrounding it. It hurted, really bad. I tried not to make a sound but failed miserably. I hoped that Anthony could keep up to our plan, not to step in too soon. _Let them think that you really did came alone. _ It was a really big help that obvisously all of my wounds would heal fast now. I guess that after all I did get some superpowers too.

I tried to get up and managed to do so but it was for nothing. As soon as I got up, Antoinette hit me again. My nose started to bleed and I could taste the nasty taste of my own blood in my mouth. Ludlow was standing further away from me but due to the smell of my blood started to make his way closer to me.

"What, you are not going to put on a fight? And where is Anthony? Now I am really starting to get angry, I was sure that he would come..."

Her perfect face turned suddenly really ugly. She was hissing at me and showing me her fangs. They glittered in the faint light of moon. Shivers ran trough me.

"Why do we have to do this? He isn't coming so just finish me, please..."

I tried to make them busy with me so it would be easier for Anthony to attack them. But obviously my plan wasn't working, they seemed to have no intention of making this easier for me.

"Oh no little one, I am going to play with you for the whole night. Isn't this just fun?"

Now they were coming towards me from two directions, both smiling at me with evil smiles. I tried to look for something to use as a weapon, anything that could stop, them even for a moment would do.

_A-ha! There is something..._ I saw a piece of wood, it wasn't the most sharpest one but maybe it could work as a homemade stake. Now I only had to get it to my hands. Easier said than done.

"Oh Ludlow, what would you wan't to do with our little Isabel? Since I obviously won't get Anthony tonight, I'll just have to settle. Settle in having fun with you."

Ludlow's manic eyes were focused on me, lust and hunger clearly seen from them. It was like he was murmuring for himself, his speech was so unclear but I did recognize couple of words from it;

"So many things... What to do first... her blood..."

I tried to took as small steps as possible towards the piece of wood I had seen but Antoinette noticed what I was doing. Luckily she didn't notice what I was after.

"And where do you think you are going? Oh no, nonono."

Again I was thrown to the ground, this time my other arm was hurting really badly, the pain was radiating from it making me feel dizzy. Looked like that more blood had poured out of my wounds and their both's eyes were fixated on me again. From the corner of my eye I saw a shadow flying out of the woods. The most beautiful shadow I had ever seen. Before Antoinette or Ludlow noticed anything Anthony was on her back allready. She let out a scream of anger when she noticed that she'd been ambushed.

"This is for everything you did to me, every time you've hurted me. This is for taking my life. And this... this is for touching her. Never touch her again!"

Anthony's voice was full of pure hate and his moves were fast. He was hitting Antoinette again and again, sending her flying away from him but always catching her before she had time to react. They were wrestling on the ground when I turned my eyes away from them to look at Ludlow. He had came closer to me but still keeping his distance. He wasn't pleased with the turns of the evening.

"I am still going to have my fun with you... Don't you wan't to play with me Isabel?"

He glared at me with a look that was propably supposed to be hypnotic. I knew that this was now or never, Anthony wouldn't have the time to take care of me while fighting with Antoinette. I had to take Ludlow down. _If I only would be able to get to the stick..._ And then it came so fast, like I had ordered it. With one smooth move he punched me and send me flying again, right to the direction of my "stake." When I saw where I was I could almost feel the wooden stick in my hands, I would only have to reach a little bit further...

"This is what I've always been dreaming of.. Hmm.. wonder what your blood will taste like?"

He had jumped on me so he was laying on top of me , trying to spread my legs and touching me everywhere he could. His cold touch was nasty and unpleasent, unlike Anthony's. he ripped the top of my skirt and revealed himself a great amount of my skin, my neck. _Only couple of inches anymore, reach..._ My fingerstips where touching the stick and my heart started to beat even faster than it had before. He misunderstood the meaning of it and his body rose a little away from me.

"Oh, your heart...Do you, little Isabel enjoy of being like this? Humiliated and hurted, taken by force... Who knew..."

His words disgusted me but now I had the perfect angle to strike. I used all my strenght that was still left and smashed the stake right to his heart. I had to push really hard to get it trought his skin and past his bones. There were blood everywhere and still I was pushing. I couldn't stop until his body would go silent. Blood streamed out of his mouth and eyes as he looked at me with shock; how could this happen? I climbed away under his body and stood up, then, with tears in my eyes I pushed the stick even harder to his heart. Then finally, he wen't silent. Blood was everywhere, I was covered with it too. His eyes weren't focused on nothing anymore, this time he really was dead. Antoinette couldn't give him the eternal life after all.

I collapsed on the ground and started to cry. I heard sounds of battle, screams and this horrific sound like something was ripped of from it's place. But I didn't care, I was too numb. Slowly the darkess took over me and the last thing I heard was a high-pitched scream.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed! My little story is soon coming to it's end, but I still have few chapters left. Review and and make love not war!**


	28. New day

**Hellooo! I hope you all have liked my story this far, because soon it's going to end. :) But no worries (haha like you had any) I allready have a new story idea ready for use! So review and tell me what you think and if you have any interest about my new story I am more than happy to talk with you about it. Love you all!**

Finally the darkness stepped aside and I started to hear and feel something again. Every bone in my body was aching, that I could tell. And yes, I was still laying on the ground. But this time I wasn't alone, it felt like someone was staring at me and when I got more of my senses back, I could tell that someone was stroking my cheek. My first though was to run away, someone was going to hurt me, but then I realized that if someone wanted to hurt me it would have propably been already done. The touch was gentle and soft, cold and loving. _Anthony!_ A huge wave of relief ran trough me, he was alive! We were alive and he was next to me!

I tried to speak and let him know that I was awake, wanted to let him know how much I loved him. But no sound came from me, my throat was too dry. Suddenly the stroking stopped and Anthony pulled me close to his chest. He must have heard my pathetic attemps of speaking for he noticed that I had waken.

"Love, love are you allright? Everything is okay now, don't worry. No one is going to hurt you!"

The sound of his voice full of love and concern was the most wonderful thing I had ever heard. It was the thing that forced me to open my eyes and to look at him. His face was all covered with blood and dirt and when I looked down I saw that his clothes were shred to pieces. This time I managed to make some sort of a sound when I opened my mouth. My voice sounded terrible, nothing like his.

"I...I love you... Is it..over?"

Relief washed over his face when he heard my words and he started to drown my face with his soft kisses.

"Yes, yes it is over. Let me take you home now. Are you in pain, I can't see any cuts or wounds but..."

This time speaking was easier.

"No, I am fine but... What did.. what happened to..her? And Ludlow, oh my god..."

I could feel how the tears appered in my eyes again, they were hot and wild. I buried my face on his chest and tried to squeeze him as hard as possible, to melt him into myself. I wanted him to fill me and wash away these feelings. I felt horrible, the last images of Ludlow were hunting me at the back of my eyes. I knew that he was bad and it had been the only way but... I couldn't understand where I had get all that strenght I used to kill him. _To kill him..._

"Don't worry about them, I'll tell you later. Shh, it's okay, I'll take you home love."

His strong arms lifted me from the ground and he embraced me tightly when he started to run towards my home. I closed my eyes, I was too weak to see all the blurring trees around me. I focused at the sounds of the forest and the speed. It calmed me down and soon I was asleep again.

--

The next morning I was too weak and still too numb to get out of the bed. I told Mary and my mother that I was sick and didn't feel that great. Really I just wanted to lay there and wait for the evening to come, I needed Anthony's comforting arms so badly. The events of last night kept on running trough my mind, never leavin me alone. I wasn't even sure what had really happened and what was just my imagination and bad dreams. I needed Anthony to tell me that. The thought of him made me feel so lonely, at the middle of the day. I hugged my pillow and felt how hot tears ran out of my eyes. My young human mind didn't know how to cope with all of this. I needed him. Suddenly I heard how my door opened and how someone walked inside, stopping next to my bed. Quickly I tried to dry away my tears, the evidence.

"Oh Isabel, what is is? It hurts me to see you this way dear..."

It was my mother. Before I knew that I was doing, I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her with all my strenght. It felt weird to be like this with her, I loved her so much but we hadn't been close like this since I was a child. It wasn't our style to show psysical emotions towards eachother. This time her warm body comforted me, she was my mother and I was a child who needed her. I hiccuped against her shoulder while she stroked my hair with her hand.

"I can't... I don't know.. It's something I can't.. tell you. I love you, remember?"

She wiped away my tears and looked me into my eyes. Her face seemed differend than normally, they were softer and warmer, this time they weren't just thinking about my possible marriages.

"Shh, calm down. You don't have to tell me, I wish you would but... And ofcorse I know, love you too. No matter what happened, what have you done or where have you gone. Or where will you go... "

_Where will you go? She can't possibly know anything about..._ I stared at her for a while, trying to figure out what was going on behind her gentle eyes. Did she know more than she should, more than she had ever let me know? No, that couldn't be possible, it was only a coincidence. Again it felt like I was saying goodbye to her, and this time they really just might be the real ones. I tried to memorize every single detail in her face, I wanted to remember her like this. My mother. I fought back the tears that were again trying to come out, I had to be strong now, for her.

She hugged me one more time before she got up from the bed and said that she would let me rest now. I watched after her as she walked to the door. Before stepping out she looked back at me with a stange look on her face. Then she smiled at me and closed the door behind her. _Was __**she**__ saying goodbye to me?_

**The end, for now ;)**


	29. Take me away

**So, this is the last chapter of this story, I really hope you all have liked it and enjoyed reading it :) I hope you all fell in love with Anthony, like I did, hah! I wan't to thank you all who stayed with me and said all the nice words for me, love you all! And hey, I have a new lemony story so feel free to check it out and tell me what you think ;)**

I sat on my bed, anxiously looking out of the window. It would be only moments now and Anthony would come. The sun had just set down and he was free to come to me. I had so many things in my mind and I was done with sitting here alone, my tears had dried and left me with my mother, if she wasn't crying how could I? I was quite sure that she knew something, or sensed something, what I didn't know but that wasn't the main point. I was happy if she did, maybe it would be easier for her to handle me being gone when she wasn't completely unaware of things.

My eyes were dry and I knew that I should blink, but I didn't wan't to miss any sight of Anthony, I wanted to see him even before he would be here with me. And there, I saw something. It was nothing more but a little blurry movement, nobody would even notice it but I knew what I was looking for. So, before I had time to do anything else than let out a reliefed sigh, he climbed in trough my window. He didn't hesitate before he throw his hands around me and scooped me to his arms, holding me tight against his chest. I felt how he took in the smell of my hair and breathed me in. I kissed his jaw and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Isabel I love you so much! It's over now, no one is coming after us! You were so brave last night! Are you allright?"

The sound of his voice made me almost forget all the bad things that happened last night. Almost. But we were fine now, I had no reason to worry anymore.

"I am fine, all my injuries have healed and I have no pains but... Are you okay? Did she... did she hurt you? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Ofcorse I am fine, nothing could hurt me as long as you are allright. I'll tell you everything, let's just sit down."

He carried me to the bed, not wanting to let me go and letting me walk there by myself. And I didn't complain, it was the only place I ever wanted to be, the only arms around me, the only fingers touching me. That brought back the images of Ludlows unpleasantly cold hands trying to touch me and his weight on top of me. That made me shiver out of disgust. Anthony felt my feeling and tightened his grip around me.

"He is never going to touch you again. You were so brave, love."

I knew that I did the right thing but I really didn't feel that brave. When I spoke next my voice was low.

"I know. So tell me Anthony, what happened between you and Antoinette? What happened while I was with... Ludlow."

The horrible sound I heard before I blacked out echoed in my ears.

"Well, when I jumped in and got her off guard we started to fight, I was doing my best but she kept on coming back. At some point she tried to spoke to me, show me the option of letting you die and leaving with her. She still didn't seem to understand that I simply can't live without you. But after all, that gave me the strenght I needed, her words made my blood boil. Well, that and the sight of you fighting against Ludlow all by yourself, when I saw how he touched you...

I gathered all my strengh and managed to press her on the ground and holding her there with my blows. Then I saw how you... finished Ludlow and I knew that it was now or never, I had to get to you. With all my power I twisted her head trying to broke her neck and rip off her head. Before it was done she let out her last scream and... She was gone. "

"Oh Anthony..."

I kissed his mouth, trying to make him forget anything else than me, it must have been so hard for him. Gently he pulled away from me and stroked my cheek.

"It's okay, I would do anything for you, you know that?"

"I know. I would do the same for you, over and over again. I love you."

We sat the in silence for a time that felt like hours. The only sound was my breathing and the only thing I could see was Anthony and his eyes. I could almost feel the magic, the thing that had brought us together, that would keep us together for eternity.

At some point I finally spoke again. The words that came out made me sad but hopeful, leaving behind this, my **life**, would give me another one, a happier one with freedom.

"Can we leave Anthony? I am ready, I've said my goodbyes to my mother, I have nothing left to do here. I wan't to see and feel the world. With you."

He looked little suprised and confused, like he had managed to tell himself that this day wasn't coming someday. Ofcorse he knew that we had to go, but he felt my sadness about leaving my mother. She was the only thing I would miss. I gave him a reassuring smile and kissed his hand.

"I need to do it now, procrastination would only make this worse. Lets leave tonight. I don't need much with me, when I have a new life I can get new clothes and stuff that suits it. What do you say?"

He stood up with me and looked serious when he stood there before me.

"If you are sure. I am ready to leave when you are love. "

This time I smiled and I really ment it.

"Yes I am. Anthony, take me away. Show me the world, I am ready to start a whole new life with you."

"I'll give you the world Isabel."

**There you go my loved ones!**


End file.
